Un amor sagrado
by sshunz
Summary: Una diosa siempre ve por el bien de la humanidad y ellas lo saben. Mei intentara ser feliz aun a costa de su propia vida, y todo por un amor sagrado :3 comenten :D Corregido! Y editado :) :')
1. capítulo 1: Después de todo lo que pasó

_**Notas:** a mí no me pertenecen los caballeros del zodiaco todos son derechos de Masami Kurumada_

**Capítulo 1:** Después de todo lo que pasamos.

Era una mañana más fría después que habían luchado contra Hades, hasta Hyoga sentía frío, ya que él estaba acostumbrado a las bajas temperaturas. Todos se preparaban para regresar a Japón, a la mansión Kido, para descansar después de todo lo que pasaron. El joven Pegaso después que le enterraron la espada de Hades, fue salvado por el cosmo de Athena y parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad aunque todos sabían que no era así.

Los jóvenes caballeros ya sabían que querían hacer: como era de esperarse el caballero Dragón quería ir con Shunrei a los cinco picos he iniciar una nueva vida, aunque eso le traía recuerdos del antiguo maestro…; El joven Hyoga comentó que iría a Siberia a rezar por su madre y visitar a sus amigos y conocido y también iría a visitar a Flare a Asgard a…; Seiya dijo que iría ver a los huérfanos para llevarles víveres, ropa y todo lo que hiciera falta con el dinero que Saori les dio por tanto tiempo de protegerla; Ikki dijo que no sabía a donde ir y salió de la casa en ese instante; Shun dijo que reharía la isla de Andrómeda donde creció con June y su maestro Albiore.

Saori tras oír esto dijo

— Se que el dinero no es problema, pero, ¿te has puesto a pensar? ¿qué vas a hacer para reconstruirla?-Shun bajo la cabeza pero se armó de valor y le contestó

— Señorita Saori, June y yo somos capaces de llevar a cabo todo esto, yo lo prometí, además que es nuestro de ver, hay crecimos y queremos compartir todo esto con el mundo y seguir dando todos los conocimientos que nos dio nuestro maestro y por supuesto dándole a usted mas caballeros de Athena pues se han dado grandes caballeros de baja- al terminar esta oración de sus ojos verdes salieron unas lágrimas llenas de dolor, de recuerdos.

Seiya viendo hacía donde se dirigía esta conversación dijo — Saori no sé cuándo pero pronto me iré de aquí: primero iré con Marín a agradecerle todo e ir por mi hermana Seika para que los venga a conocer, además creo que me quedare a vivir en el orfanato con Miho

Saori frunció el ceño tras las palabras de Pegaso

— ¿Porque no te quedas aquí a vivir?- dijo la diosa

— ¡Porque esta es tu casa y yo necesito mi espacio para rehacer mi vida que me quito tu abuelo!- dijo Seiya enojado y salió de hay

Hyoga salió a práctica un poco pues con el frío nadie notaría que hay un caballero que controla la nieve. Shiryu se subió sin decir nada y Shun tomo su chamarra blanca y salió.

Saori gritó — ¡Hoy nos vamos, no tardes mucho! — Shun salió de hay y se dirigió a un bello parque.


	2. capítulo 2: un encuentro especial

**Un encuentro especia**l

_**Nota: **__A mí no me pertenecen los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada yo solo escribo por diversión y por amor a su obra. Además si leen me gustaría que comentaran si es de su agrado por favor…_

Shun llegó al parque que estaba muy pequeño para su gusto, pues estaba acostumbrado a correr en grandes espacios, casi por instinto fue a una pradera. Hay, por más extraño que sonara estaba verde y no parecía que el frío afectara esos bellos pastizales que los adornaban las flores de distintos tipos y colores.

En eso se escucharon unos gritos y Shun fue a ver que ocurría. Se ocultó detrás de unos arbustos y observo que una joven bella, con su cabello negro al igual que sus ojos contrastaba con su bello color de piel blanca casi como la nieve, esta abrazaba a un niño de 5 años aproximadamente que era moreno y a juzgar por sus prendas era pobre, estaba muy flaco y sus labios estaban partidos por falta de agua y peor aún por el frió.

Un hombre estaba apuntando con una pistola a ambos y justo cuando Shun elevó su cosmo para que la armadura lo protegiera y ayudarlos, el hombre disparó…

Todos se quedaron asombrados al ver como la bala se paró y más aún cuando vieron que un enorme brillo emanaba de la joven. Era un brillo muy hermoso era de un bello rosa pastel.

El hombre al ver esto huyó de inmediato pero su recorrido no duro mucho pues el joven de Andrómeda lo sujetó con sus cadenas hasta traerlo enfrente de él.

— ¿Por qué disparaste?— preguntó el peliverde en un tono algo fuerte

— Ese mocoso se ha dedicado a robarme mi fruta y por eso no me salen mis cuentas, yo tengo una familia de 5 hijos y mi esposa junto con mi madre, yo soy el único que trabajo, no me puedo dar el lujo de regalar mis cosas y más que me ha robado cerca de 1000 yen— dijo el hombre— mira… yo no quise lastimarte mocoso, pero soy nuevo en el uso de las armas y creí que si te espantaba ya no me robarías-termino de decir el sujeto.

Shun mostrando su puro corazón se puso muy triste por la historia y le dijo al hombre- Ten los mil yen que te debe el niño, y un poco más para que te apoyes para tu familia. Mi nombre es Shun y mi deber es ver por el bien de la humanidad así que el niño ya no te debe nada ya te puedes ir.

El hombre le respondió- Gracias joven, que su dios se lo pague, por cierto mi nombre es Víctor López y soy extranjero- Víctor corrió hasta perderse de vista de los demás.

Una vez terminada esa conversación, Shun dirigió su mirada al niño — ¿Por qué robas? — dijo Shun con extrema dulzura

— Tú no tienes idea de que es ser huérfano y pobre — dijo el niño entre dientes

Shun dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y le dijo — yo igual soy huérfano, se lo que sientes, pero, él es un padre que da todo por sus hijos y tienes que respetar lo ajeno porque él se lo gana con sudor y lágrimas-. Terminando esta oración el niño lo abrazó y lloró

— Mira, ten sé que no compensa la perdida de tus padres pero es todo el dinero que traigo a la mano. Ve cómprate ropa y algo de comer y si necesitas más ven a buscarme aquí, vendré cada que pueda, cada semana vendré y en ese árbol, estará en ese hoyo tu dinero— . El niño sonrió y antes de que les hicieran más preguntas corrió y desapareció.

La joven que observaba todo le dijo al joven caballero

— con que te llamas Shun- el joven asintió y después él dijo

— Sí, ¿Y tú?

— Mei Sugita- dijo ella

— hermoso nombre, ninguna palabra te describiría mejor…— pensó el joven en voz alta. Ella se ruborizó y Shun al darse cuenta de lo que dijo hizo lo mismo.

Shun quiso platicar con ella y le pregunto

— ¿Dónde aprendiste a arder así tu cosmo? ¿Quién es tu maestro? Yo conocí y conozco a todos en el santuario. Me gustaría felicitar a tu maestro que hizo un excelente trabajo— dijo el peliverde

Ella lo miro confusa y le dijo

— Pues… la verdad no entiendo nada de lo que dijiste pero quiero que vengas- ella se paró y el hizo lo mismo

Fueron a un campo lleno de rosas de todos los colores existente, rosas, blancas, rojas, lilas, azules, etc.

Ella rompió el silencio diciendo — Mi luz, es parecida a la tuya, y por lo que escucho esa luz es el cosmo ¿no? — Shun asintió mientras pensaba si decirle todo o callar.

Tras varios minutos pensando decidió decirle todo, pues al tener un cosmo así tenía que informarle a Saori para que vieran que hacer con ese descomunal cosmo.

_**Nota: **Gracias por leerme diario subiré un capitulo o dos tal vez espero que les agrade y si no también. Comenten por favor. Mujeres no se sientan celosas, solo imaginen que son ustedes :P_


	3. capítulo 3: mi vida

_**Nota:** Los personajes son de Masami Kurumada yo solo hice una historia con sus personajes._

**Capítulo 3: Mi vida**

Shun después de terminar su frase dijo— Y ¿sabes cuál es tu especialidad, ósea donde se desempeña mejor tu cosmo?

Ella sonrió y le dijo— No lo sé, pues… creo que es con la naturaleza. Yo puedo manejar a las plantas, puedo manipularlas y hasta hacerlas del olor que se antoje, también puedo controlar el clima y algunas veces puedo manipular las mentes de las personas, pero lo último casi no me gusta utilizarlo— cuando terminó esta oración hizo que de su mano brotara un girasol color purpura y se lo dio a Shun.

Shun lo recibió y terminó muy sorprendido pues al único que vio que usara esa técnica era afrodita y el solo producía rosas que utilizaba para matar a sus contrincantes.

Una armoniosa voz interrumpió sus recuerdos.

— ¿Y tú que haces?— preguntó con cara de intriga

— Yo… yo soy un caballero de Athena, Saori es la reencarnación de la diosa griega de la guerra, ella vino para mantener la paz en la tierra, nosotros somos sus guerreros más fieles. Nos protegen nuestras armaduras, todos tenemos una, a cada armadura le corresponde una constelación guardiana que vela por él. La mía es Andrómeda y esta es mi armadura.- entonces señalo su caja de Pandora— Sí... tú ya la viste en acción. Nosotros hemos luchado contra todos los dioses malvados que quieren acabar con la vida en el planeta tierra. Por ejemplo hemos luchado contra Poseidón, Eris, Hades.— dijo el caballero de Andrómeda.

— Y… ¿tienes hermanos?— dijo la pelinegra

— Sí, tengo uno de sangre pero los otros 3 también lo son— dijo Shun— Uno se llama Ikki él es mi hermano de sangre, el su constelación es la del fénix, el cuido de mi desde que nos quedamos huérfanos, yo era un bebe, él siempre ha visto por mi incluso antes de su propio bien y yo… solo le ocasiono problemas— interrumpió su oración pues empezó a llorar al recordar como su hermano lo defendía desde pequeños. Se secó las lágrimas y siguió su plática— Mis hermanos metafóricos son Seiya de Pegaso, él es muy divertido pero cuando luchamos él es el más obstinado para ganar, aunque todas las posibilidades de ganar estén en su contra él siempre encuentra una gran fuerza interna que lo impulsa a triunfar. Shiryu de Dragón, el entreno en China con el antiguo maestro, Dokho de Libra, ahí encontró a Shunrei y crecieron juntos. Él es el más sabio entre los 5, pues siempre tiene una respuesta para todas nuestras dudas. Hyoga del Cisne, él es un poco reservado pero cuando toma confianza es muy divertido.- dijo mientras suspiro.

Ella lo vio y le nacieron unas ganas de abrazarlo y lo hizo. El sintió ese abrazo como un aire de calma, tranquilidad, paz.

Él le platico durante horas toda su vida, no solo la suya si no también la de sus compañeros y la de Saori y Tatsumi. Shun no se mordió para nada la lengua, le dijo todo sobre Ikki y su historia en la isla, de Shiryu y su entrenamiento en los 5 picos, de Hyoga y su aprendizaje en Siberia y de Seiya en Atenas.

Cuando el terminó de contar todo ella le dijo- Entonces en conclusión ¿todos son huérfanos y tienen que proteger a Saori Kido, reencarnación de Athena?- el asintió con la cabeza.

El sintió que no la escuchaba y le dijo— Cuéntame sobre tu vida, tú ya sabes todo sobre la mía

Ella sonrió y le dijo— mi vida es menos interesante, yo me crié en un orfanato, pero llego mi padre adoptivo, el señor Sugita, el jamás me dijo su nombre, me adoptó y me educó aquí. Yo desde pequeña descubrí mi luz interior, mi cosmo y lo empecé a manipular a mi beneficio, por eso yo nunca siento frío. Cuando mi padre murió yo tenía 7 años, ese día, todos estos campos llenos de floreas se marchitaron. Yo ese día le prometí a mi padre que siempre iba a proteger todo lo que yo quería, que encontraría una razón de vivir…— ella suspiró y tomo la mano de Shun y le dijo— y ya encontré esa razón… eres tú.-

Él se sonrojó demasiado pero no soltó a la muchacha, simplemente el apretó más la mano de la joven mientras ella recargaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de su compañero.

_**Nota:** gracias por leerme. Al principio va a ser muy dulce pero como vaya avanzando la historia se pondrá muy interesante. Comenten que les pareció este capítulo se los agradecería mucho. Sus comentarios me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo :) :)_


	4. capítulo 4: La invitación

**Capítulo 4: La invitación**

_**Nota:** Los personajes son de Masami Kurumada yo solo hice una historia con sus personajes._

Esa charla duró demasiado, al tal grado que cuando vieron ya estaba anocheciendo. Si fuera por Shun se quedaría ahí toda la noche y el día siguiente pero recordó que ese mismo día partirían a Japón. Él se armó de valor y le dijo.-Hoy me tengo que ir a Japón, pero, me preguntaba si ¿Quieres acompañarme a mí y a mi familia a Japón?-

Ella se paró y contestó— Claro que sí, pero tengo que preparar mis maletas, ¿quieres acompañarme?— él se paró y contestó que sí.

Fueron a una humilde cabaña y Shun supo de inmediato que esa era la choza de la que le hablo. Ella saco una maleta blanca muy pequeña y ahí metió unos Jeans azul marino, una blusa blanca, una negra y una rosa, un vestido y de calzado, unas sandalias, unos tenis blancos, y unas botas sin tacón.

Shun se percató que ella daba vueltas y se dio cuenta que no sacaba su ropa interior y el hizo que desviaba la mirada. Se paró y fue a el tocador donde estaba un bello collar que tenía perlas negras.— Que bonito collar-dijo Shun.

— sí, me lo dio mi padre cuando tenía 5 años, en mi cumpleaños. Fue un gran día.- dijo ella mientras cerraba su maleta.

— y ¿Cómo murió tu papá?— dijo Shun mientras cargaba la maleta de la joven.

— Pues… murió por culpa de un asesino, cuando yo llegue él estaba tirado y me dijo… un secreto que por el momento no te lo revelare. Me dijo que aprendiera a controlar mi poder y que cuando eso pasara mi collar me revelaría algo maravilloso y que podría ayudar a la humanidad, pero ya no quiero hablar de mí, mejor vámonos si no la señorita Saori te matara por hacerlos esperar y por llevar invitados sin previo aviso — dijo Mei mientras guardaba sus joyas en un cofre que sostuvo en sus manos.

Salieron de ese lugar, y Shun noto que en donde paraba Mei, la nieve y el frío desaparecía y las flores perfumaban el lugar.

— tengo frío — dijo Shun. Mei concentró su cosmo en su mano y la puso sobre el pecho de Shun. El inmediatamente sintió un calor que se vio en la necesidad de quitarse su chamarra dejando a la vista de Mei la camisa negra que lo hacía ver tan varonil, apuesto y encantador. Él hizo lo mismo, la vio con su falda verde limón y con muchas flores que combinaban con su blusa blanca con manga corta.

Llegaron. Shun dejó la maleta en la entrada y subió a preparar la suya. Mei entro a la sala y vio a todos reunidos.

— ¿Tú eres amiga de Shun?— dijo Saori con una cara de sorpresa.

Mei camino despacio y le dio la mano.-Soy Mei Sugita, es un gusto conocerla… señorita Saori-.

— ¿Por qué a Shun jamás le faltan las amigas?, y lo peor es que todas son hermosas— Dijo con un tono enfadado Seiya— Yo soy Seiya, soy su amigo.

Todos rieron con el comentario de Pegaso. Hyoga dijo- Calmado Seiya espantaras a la visita. Yo soy Hyoga y también soy su amigo. Él es Shiryu, y el sujeto que parece enfadado que está en la cocina es su hermano de Shun, Ikki.

Ella se acercó a la cocina y le dio un gran abrazo a Ikki y el Fénix sintió una enorme paz, amor, como solo tres personas en el mundo lo podían hacer sentir: Shun, Esmeralda y por supuesto su madre. El empezó a llorar como pocas veces se le había visto, y no quiso soltarla hasta que los pasos de Shun lo hicieron reaccionar.

Mei fue a asomarse y vio al joven caballero bajar con un par de maletas y su armadura. Todos dejaron sus maletas en el auto para partir al aeropuerto. Todos se subieron al jet de Saori y partieron a Japón. Mei en el camino se quedó dormida, Shun el abrazo y durmió con ella, ese era un gran momento para los dos.

Llegaron mientras amanecía, bajaron las maletas, desayunaron y Saori se hizo oír — Ya repartí las habitaciones. Yo dormiré en mi habitación y Tatsumi en la suya, Seiya y Hyoga dormirán en la de huéspedes del piso de abajo, Shiryu e Ikki dormirán en al de huéspedes del piso de arriba, Shun y June se quedaran en la habitación que era mía de pequeña y tu Mei dormirás en la habitación de mi abuelo si no te molesta por supuesto. Tatsumi subirá el equipaje a sus habitaciones en unos momentos.

De repente Shun se acordó de su amiga, ¿¡Cómo se le pudo haber olvidado alguien tan importante para el!? Mei subió a su habitación, se metió a bañar pues el viaje fue muy cansado para ella y al salir de bañarse se dio cuenta que toda su ropa que preparo se quedó afuera. Tomó una bata que supuso que era de Saori y salió.

Shun vio la puerta de la habitación entre cerrada y se asomó. Su sorpresa fue ver a la joven en ropa interior. Shun ahogo un grito de sorpresa y toco al poco rato. El preguntó si podía pasar y ella le dijo que si mientras se colocaba sus sandalias.

— oye respecto a June…— dijo Shun— Ella es mi amiga desde que vivíamos en la isla de Andrómeda y ella y yo planeamos reconstruirla y volver a entrenar ahí a caballeros y…— . No pudo terminar la frase porque unos labios rojos lo callaron con un suave beso.

— No expliques nada, no hace falta. Pero si todo lo que dices lo vas a hacer… no quiero que te marches Shun- unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos mientras abrazaba a Shun.

— Tranquila— dijo el peliverde— June entenderá que mi nuevo deseo es estar contigo.


	5. Capítulo 5: Pero yo te amo

**Capítulo 5: Pero yo te amo**

**_Nota:_**_ Los personajes son de Masami Kurumada yo solo hice una historia con sus personajes. Este capítulo se lo dedico con mucho cariño a mis lectores :)_

Shun vio que ese día pero estuvo muy calmado viendo unas películas con Mei, escuchando un poco de música y cada uno contando anécdotas.

Así les llegó la noche y Shun ni en broma se quería salir de la habitación de la joven, porque Shun le contaba todo a detalle de su vida, el sentía que por fin alguien lo escuchaba, lo entendía.

Shun fue a su habitación para dejar que Mei se pusiera su pijama y el hizo lo mismo. Cuando regreso ella estaba dormida. Se sentó en un sillón cerca de la cabecera, le dio un beso y camino para irse pero un mano suave lo detuvo y le dijo — no te vayas Shun, necesito sentirme segura, tú me das esa seguridad — dijo la muchacha.

Cuando dijo esto dio en el clavo pues él se volvió a sentar y se quedó hay para velar su sueño, pero cuando menos se dio cuenta él igual se quedó dormido.

Amaneció y Saori ese día se dio a la tarea de despertar a los caballeros, pero al momento de despertar a Mei los vio juntos

— Oigan ustedes despiértense ya es tarde— Shun y Mei se levantaron muy asustados pues no esperaban que nada los despertara.

Shun se fue a su cuarto para cambiarse mientras que Mei hacía lo mismo. Shun bajo antes para preparar el desayuno antes que a Saori se le ocurriera meter las manos en la cocina.

Shun hizo hot-cakes en forma de corazón y un rico licuado de fresa. Todos bajaron y pasaron al comedor donde degustaron del rico desayuno. Shun subió a su cuarto y de una caja saco un objeto que simplemente era hermoso.

Cuando bajo todos empezaron a comer. Cuando terminaron todos de desayunar Shun dijo— Hermanos, Saori, quiero que sean testigos de este día en que yo…- en ese instante sonó el timbre.

Shun fue a abrir con Cierto desagrado pues tenía que decir algo muy importante.

Cuando abrió la puerta un linda muchacha rubia con su máscara puesta lo abrazo y le dijo— Shunny, mi amor, ¿cómo has estado? Te he extrañado mucho- .

Shun reconoció esa voz, era June de camaleón, si ex compañera y su amiga.

Shun dijo— pasa, ven, siéntate, que bueno que llegas para que tú también seas parte de mi felicidad— . Shun la tomo del brazo, June saludó con un breve hola y se sentó.

— Pues... Como decía, todos son una parte especial en mi vida y por eso quiero que formen parte de mi felicidad, ¿Mei quieres ser mi novia? Sé que es apresurado pero mis sentimientos, mi corazón no puede estar lejos de ti-dijo Shun estirando un anillo, el anillo que su madre tenía puesto el día que murió.

— Sí, si ¡sí!— dijo Mei con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos mientras abrazaba a Shun.

June sintió como si alguien le atravesara una espada en su corazón. Todos se levantaron para felicitarlos, excepto June, ella se acercó a Shun solo para susurrarle — _te espero en 10 minutos en el jardín_\- Shun asintió mientras seguía repartiendo abrazos por todas partes.

Mientras esto pasaba, June intentó imaginar al hombre que amaba, con la que se veía casada y con hijos, tal vez nunca sería de ella, eso era algo muy fuerte para su corazón.

Se cumplieron los 10 minutos acordados. June al verlo le dijo casi gritándole— ¿Cómo pudiste Shun?, ¿porque ella y yo no?, ¿qué tiene ella que yo no tenga? Dímelo, dímelo— en ese momento empezó a llorar.

El caballero de Andrómeda la abrazo y le dijo— Ya June. Perdón por hacerte sufrir pero yo si te quiero, June. Tú eres como mi hermana, te quiero y siempre estaré para ti, tal vez no como tú quieres pero ese tipo de amor es el único que te puedo ofrecer-.

June le contestó— ¿Qué no te cabe en tu enorme cabezota, yo te amo, pero…?— June corrió y se fue de nuevo al lugar donde se estaba hospedando.

Ya en el camino a su hotel, June pensó en las palabras que le dijo Shun. Después de todo ella igual lo quería como un hermano, esos celos eran más de una hermana que ve como una mujer le quita el cariño de su hermano que de una mujer que defendía a su hombre.

_**Nota:** Hasta el momento vamos bien, solo quiero aclarar que en estos momentos, Shun, Saori y Seiya tienen 14, Hyoga y Shiryu tienen 15, Ikki tiene 16 y Mei tiene 13. Es el segundo día en que llegaron a Japón. Saludos y espero que lo agreguen a sus favoritos y sigan la historia :)_


	6. capítulo 6: Un extraño cosmo

**Capítulo 6: Un extraño cosmo.**

_**Nota:** Los personajes son de Masami Kurumada yo solo hice una historia con sus personajes. Yo quiero agradecer a las personas que me comentan y espero que agreguen esta historia a sus favoritas y que las sigan! :)_

Nadie notó la ausencia de June, todos pusieron un juegos donde se ponían a bailar. Llegó la noche y todos ya estaban cansados y se turnaban para bañarse en los 4 baños que estaban disponibles en la mansión. Cuando todos se iban a meter a sus cuartos dijo- y recuerden los quiero a todos en sus cuartos otorgados he…- cuando termino la oración vio a Shun con una mirada de "esa advertencia va para ti".

Mei le dijo a Shun que esperara a que ella se durmiera, Shun aceptó muy gustoso. Mei le preguntó a Shun-¿Y dónde se fue a meter June?, ¿porque se fue?-

Shun sonriéndole le dijo- mi vida yo soy, sobre todo un caballero, y no te voy a decir lo que me dijo, pero por ahora es mejor guardar cierta distancia-.

Mei se arropó y en cuestión de minutos se durmió. Shun se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto pero Saori lo vio y le dijo— Shun, es urgente llama a Seiya y a Hyoga, nos vemos en mi oficina— Shun asintió y se dirigió a la habitación de los jóvenes.

— Oigan, despierten, Saori nos está llamando— dijo Shun con la mayor calma posible.

— ¿Qué quiere— dijo Seiya mientras se levantaba y se ponía sus pantuflas de un lindo pony.

— No lo sé, pero es urgente— dijo Shun.

— ¿Tengo que ir?— dijo sarcástico Hyoga mientras se ponía sus pantuflas, pero las de Hyoga eran lisas de un bello color azul cielo.

— Vamos, Athena nos espera— Shun se adelantó

Shun tomo asiento mientas que Seiya y Hyoga llegaban.

— Me he dado cuenta que hay un cosmo en el planeta Tierra, es el de un Dios. No es de un Dios que conozcamos, pues lo detecto como desconocido. Pero este cosmo es de paz, tal vez sea un aliado, pero no hay que confiarnos demasiado.— dijo Athena.

— Entonces ¿nos vas a mandar a buscar ese cosmo y bla bla bla? Saori yo mañana me quería ir a ver a Shunrei, Seiya quería ya irse para el orfanato y Hyoga partiría a Asgard- dijo el joven dragón con gran descontento

— Pues Mei y yo podemos ir… ya sirve que le enseño a manipular su cosmo— dijo Shun

— ¿Qué cosmo Shun?— dijo Saori muy desconcertada

— pues el día que salí a tomar aire fresco y la conocí, ella ardió su cosmo para poder salvar a un niño y pues yo le prometí que un día tendríamos una misión juntos— Dijo Shun, tratando de que no pareciera que lo último pareciera una mentira. Tuvo que decir eso si no, Saori no lo dejaría ir con una novata a una misión tan importante.

— Esta bien, como quieras pero mañana a primera hora los quiero despiertos, arreglados y puntuales. Ese cosmo esta muy cerca, demasiado tal vez.— Saori salió y detrás de ella todos, cada uno a sus respectivos cuartos. Shun no pudo dormir de tan solo pensar en que mañana tendría por fin un día a solas con su novia.

A la mañana siguiente, Shun se levantó y lo primero que hizo fue ir corriendo con Saori y le dijo- Hola Saori, ¿me das la ropa que va a ocupar Mei?- dijo Shun.

— Claro, está en la caja de ahí- Saori señaló su armario y Shun buscó la caja y encontró un atuendo como los que llevaban las amazonas en entrenamiento y tomo la máscara tan típica de las mujeres caballero.

Shun se fue corriendo a la habitación de su novia y le dijo- Amor, despierta, tenemos una misión, encontrar un cosmo desconocido. Ten ponte este atuendo te protegerá si hay algún peligro- Shun extendió sus manos y le dio la ropa y la máscara.

— En verdad soy tan fea que debo ocultar mi rostro— dijo Mei

— ¡No! No es eso si no que en el Santuario las mujeres, hace tiempo, no eran bien vistas, así que ocultaban sus rostros para no sentir vergüenza. Ahora hay una norma que dice que si te quitas la máscara ante un hombre, debes matarlo o amarlo— se apresuró a aclarar el peliverde.

— Yo no voy a aceptar esa tonta ley, dudó que Saori se oponga- Shun bajo a preparar el desayuno mientras que ella se cambiaba.

Bajó y todos estaban desayunando, todos dejaron de comer al verla. Después se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían así que siguieron comiendo como si nada pasara.

Tocaron el timbre y June apareció en la puerta con un pastel. Lo dejó en la mesa y dijo.— ¡buenos días! Les traje un pastel. Saori me llamó.— Se sentó y desayunó con ellos.

— pues ya nos vamos- dijo Seiya — Shiryu regresara pero con Shunrei espero que no te moleste, Hyoga se va a Siberia, el también regresa. No te preocupes Saori yo también regresare y más porque hay un cosmo desconocido.— al terminó de esa oración, cerraron la puerta y se fueron.

— Pues, no quiero parecer inoportuno pero Mei y yo ya nos vamos— Dijo Shun.

— Espera, Yo iré contigo, Saori me lo ordenó.

_**Nota:** Pues espero que les agrade y que cometen, lo agreguen a sus favoritos y sigan esta historia que cada vez se pone interesante y pues quería dar un agradecimiento especial a Aquila no Asuka y a gemini in tauro que son las que me inspiran a seguir detrás de la pantalla :) :)_


	7. Capítulo 7: Un largo camino

**Capítulo 7: Un largo camino**

_**Nota:** Los personajes son de Masami Kurumada yo solo hice una historia con sus personajes. Yo quiero agradecer a las personas que me comentan y espero que agreguen esta historia a sus favoritas y que las sigan! :)_

Apenas salieron de la casa cuando June dijo— Shun, ya tengo todo preparado para la reconstrucción de la isla, planos, material, etcétera, y bueno, básicamente solo falta llevarlo a cabo. ¿No es maravilloso Shunny?— dijo al momento que se agarraba del brazo del joven caballero.

Mei en ese momento agarro un rosa color rojo, un rojo que podría compararse con la sangre.— Shun, observa

Mei la tomo, como si las espinas fueran de juguete o de hule, y poco a poco ese color rojo se fue volviendo un verde, un verde esmeralda, como el color de los ojos de su amado.

— Ten, esta rosa es como tus ojos, es hermosa, porque me recuerda a tus dos esmeradas que tienes en tu cara que hicieron que viera la bondad que tienes en tu corazón— Mei beso a Shun, ese beso fue como una advertencia, fue como "él es mío y solo mío".

June se percató del ataque, de la indirecta. Shun no entendía nada, pues eran cosas de mujeres. De los arbustos saltaron unos asaltantes. Shun sacó sus cadenas y June su látigo, Y empezaron a golpear a los maleantes. Mei se hincó y empezó a llorar, en ese momento las cadenas y el látigo se detuvieron y los ladrones se fueron con una cara de tristeza que no ocultaban por nada del mundo.

Mei les dijo a los dos caballeros — ¿¡Están locos!? ¿Acaso no vieron que ellos sufrían por robar y ustedes le aumentaron el dolor físico?

Mei se secó las lágrimas y volvió a ponerse de pie. Cuando hizo eso parecía que sentía el sufrimiento ajeno.

June no soportaría que una niña mimada, según ella la veía, le dijera como hacer su trabajo de caballero. Tomó su armadura y le dijo a Shun — Me voy a la mansión. Yo no los acompañe para que me dijeran como actuar— Corrió hacia la mansión y desapareció de la vista de los jóvenes.

Mei tomó de las manos a Shun y le dijo— Shun, yo soy ese cosmo desconocido. Yo soy una diosa

_**Nota:** Gracias por leer y seguir esta historia de amor :) :) :) en verdad se los agradezco mucho_


	8. capítulo 8: confesiones

**Capítulo 8: Confesiones.**

_**Nota:** Los personajes son de Masami Kurumada yo solo hice una historia con sus personajes. Yo quiero agradecer a las personas que me comentan y ¡espero que agreguen esta historia a sus favoritas y que las sigan! :)_

Andrómeda esta pasmado pues era una confesión muy seria. Su cara se volvió más pálida de lo normal. Después su cara tomo color y sonrió diciendo

— Ya Mei esto es serio y no estamos para bromas de ese tipo.— Mei puso en su rostro una cara que mostraba mucha seriedad y le respondió a Shun

— ¿Crees que bromeo? Yo no hago ese tipo de cosas Shun y tú lo sabes. ¿Nunca te preguntaste porque mi cosmo es tan poderoso? Yo soy Harmonía la diosa de la armonía y concordia (paz). Yo vine a arreglar todo el daño que causo Eris con su visita al mundo terrenal.— Dijo la pelinegra con mucha seguridad y sinceridad.

Shun se sentó para poder asimilar la noticia pues no era muy común que él se enterara de ese tipo de cosas. Pensándolo bien él ya había pasado por eso, cuando se enteró que él era Hades, sintió lo mismo cuando se lo dijo Mei. Se sentó y se quedó pensando, tratando de asimilar todo.

Después de la noticia salieron al fin palabras de su boca — ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Mei se sentó junto con él y le contestó — Un día escuche que mi padre discutía con un señor o más bien un joven que mantenía cerrados los ojos, yo asumí que era ciego, con una cabellera dorada y una armadura del mismo color de su cabello. Le dijo a mi papá — "No seas necio. La diosa que habita en esa niña, a la que tomas como tuya, debe de estar en el santuario pues es Harmonía y entre más se críe cerca de…"— En ese momento me vieron y cerraron la puesta. Yo en ese momento tuve mis sospechas pero estas se confirmaron el día de mi cumpleaños. Yo cumplí 5 ese día. Llegue de ver mis flores, mi padre me dio un pedazo de pastel de chocolate, y en una caja, me dio un collar y me dijo— "Mei, este collar es tuyo, te pertenece desde el mito porque… tu eres la diosa… eres Harmonía y estoy tan orgulloso que tus padres me dejaran cuidarte" - .

Mei quebró en llanto, pues recordó ese día tan especial para ella. Shun la abrazó y le dijo — Tranquila, vamos con Saori, ella sabrá que hacer, pues después de todo es una diosa al igual que tu— El joven se paró y ayudó a la chica a pararse y regresaron a la mansión.

Subieron a su cuarto de ella. Shun le dijo a Saori — Cuando lleguen los demás hablaremos sobre lo que descubrimos— Saori quedo muy confundida y la angustia la mataba pues jamás vio a Shun de esa manera.

Amaneció y los caballeros llegaron de sus hogares. Saori citó a los 5 caballeros y a Mei para dar resultados de la búsqueda.

Mei tomó la palabra— Tengo algo que confesarles… yo soy ese cosmo misterioso, yo soy ese dios, yo soy Harmonía. Lamento no habérselos dicho antes pero… no creí que fuera necesario.- Mei subió a su cuarto pues no pudo resistir tantas miradas de incertidumbre que estaban sobre ella.

Saori subió tras ella en busca de respuestas. Mei se sentó en su cama y le dijo.— Lo siento Athena pero tenía miedo de que me rechazaran

Saori sonrió y le dijo — Quiero que me muestres el poder de tu cosmo, anda quiero que lo eleves hasta el máximo.

Mei se concentró y la habitación se empezó a tornar de un color rosa pastel, después fue la mansión y seguiría si de no ser porque Saori la interrumpió diciéndole — Tu cosmo es enorme, me atrevería a decir que mayor al mío, pero te falta practica en su uso. Te dejare sola, espero que tu no me odies por culpa de tu padre— Saori salió del cuarto mientras Mei se recostó y pensaba en lo que había hecho. ¿Estaba bien?, ¿Estaba mal?, ¿Tenía que decirlo? Eran las palabras que inundaban sus pensamientos.

En lo que ellas platicaban, los caballeros comentaban lo ocurrido.

— Con que Harmonía he Shun, jajaja y que abusivo nos saliste, sabias que era la hija de Afrodita.— Decía Seiya para alegrar el ambiente.

— Ya déjenlo en paz— Se apresuró a decir el joven Fénix.

— ¿Que no se dan cuenta de lo que eso significa? — Dijo Shiryu — Ella es hija de Afrodita y Ares por si se les había olvidado. Ares, dios de la guerra violenta, enemigo de Athena. No sabemos si ella nos ayudará a mantener la paz en la tierra o vengará a su padre-

— Oye Shun, ¿De casualidad no tiene un collar?— Preguntó Ikki.

— Si…— Dijo Shun con un poco de inseguridad pues sus hermanos le habían enterrado la duda de las intenciones de su amada.

— Oh ya lo recuerdo— Dijo Shiryu — El antiguo maestro me dijo que en ese collar que le regalo Polinices le dio el collar a Harmonía para que le trajera desgracia y con él se volviera mortal. Por lo mismo es peligroso que se lo ponga, aún no está preparada para su uso. ¿Entiendes Shun? Debes evitar que se lo ponga

_**Nota:** Gracias por sus comentarios y una disculpa por no tomar el consejo sobre la diosa que me dijeron pero les aseguro que la precedencia de Harmonía es más interesante pues es hija de Ares, enemigo de Athena. Harmonía es como la prima de Zeus y eso lo pone interesante._


	9. capítulo 9: Desde el mito

**Capítulo 9: Desde el mito.**

_**Nota**: Los personajes son de Masami Kurumada yo solo hice una historia con sus personajes. Yo quiero agradecer a las personas que me comentan y ¡espero que agreguen esta historia a sus favoritas y que las sigan! :)_

Shun salió de la habitación donde estaban y se dirigió a la de Mei. Tocó y pasó y lo primero que dijo fue – Con que eres una diosa - .

Mei sonrió al momento que le respondió – Ja, claro Dios Hades – con un tono de picardía. Shun se sentó empezó a llorar, pues aunque las intenciones de Mei no eran esas, hizo que Shun recordara como el dios del inframundo tomó posesión de su cuerpo.

— Perdón, lo lamento es que… lo siento— Dijo Mei al momento que abrazó a Shun.

La chica empezó a quemar su cosmo, lo concentró en su mano derecha, Cerró su puño, y cuando lo abrió, salió una hermosa cadena, que tenía un dije con la forma de una mujer, esa mujer era Andrómeda, y detrás estaban las estrellas que formaban esta constelación. Mei se la colgó a Shun.

El observó la cadena, notando que en letras muy pequeñas decía "tú y yo por siempre".

— No hacía falta— Dijo Shun

— Bueno, yo todavía no te he agradecido todo lo que has hecho por mí, además, mediante esta cadena puedo protegerte sin estar presente— Dijo la muchacha.

El joven, con sus brazos, rodeó a la chica, mientras le dio un beso tierno, un beso que dejaba a cualquiera con ganas de tener a alguien así a su lado.

_**Nota:** Gracias por leer mis historias, se que fue un capítulo muy corto pero es que me gusta separar mis ideas. Habrá algunos muy largos y otros muy breves, pero espero que todos sean interesantes._


	10. capítulo 10: nuestra nueva vida

**Capítulo 10: Nuestra nueva vida.**

_**Nota:** Los personajes son de Masami Kurumada yo solo hice una historia con sus personajes. Yo quiero agradecer a las personas que me comentan y ¡espero que agreguen esta historia a sus favoritas y que las sigan! :)_

Shun despertó, ese día era muy especial, era el 3er año que estaba con Mei, con el amor de su vida. Se paró de su cama, se bañó, y llamó a June.

— Hola, ¿June?— Dijo el caballero Andrómeda.

— ¿Quién habla?— Le contestó una voz masculina, muy grave para ser June.

— Soy Shun, ¿Con quién hablo?, ¿y June? — Preguntó el peliverde con tono de intriga.

Shun en ese momento se sorprendió, se preguntaba ¿Por qué Jabu contestó el teléfono de June?, ¿desde cuándo se trataban?, ¿Qué hacía hay Jabu a esas horas de la mañana? Después recordó el motivo de su llamada

— Bueno dile a June que ya pague los materiales para la construcción de las habitaciones y que ya firme los papeles.— Dijo Shun con tono alterado

— Yo le digo— Jabu colgó y Shun bajó las escaleras.

Todos estaban en el comedor. Shun bajó y saludó a todos.

— Buenos Días, familia ¿Y Mei?— Preguntó Shun.

— Salió— Dijo Seiya con no más de 3 hot cakes en la boca

— ¿Cómo está el niño que te dije que le llevaras a Miho para que lo cuidara?— Dijo Shun al momento que se sentó y se sirvió café

— Bien, dice Miho que es muy noble, pero todavía tiene cierta desconfianza— Dijo Pegaso al momento que se metió otros 3 hot cakes.

En ese momento llegó Mei, quien salió a dar una vuelta por el jardín de la mansión, que bien pudiera ser un parque.

— ¿Ya estas lista?— le dijo Shun, dándole un beso en la mejilla en forma de saludo.

— Sí, claro— Dijo la chica mientras se agarraba del brazo de su compañero.

Se pasaron la tarde súper genial. Fueron al cine a ver "los juegos del hambre", los dos salieron muy molestos, pues de alguna forma, se reflejaba la perdida de los valores humanos. Después se fueron a ver un concierto de música de Ha*ash.

Anocheció y Shun le dijo a Mei que fueran a Atenas, pues ahí le tenía una gran sorpresa. Entraron a la cabaña y esta estaba limpia, como si la última vez que estuvieron hay hubiera sido el día anterior, y así fue, la mesa estaba arreglada elegantemente.

**Flash back**

_Shun el día anterior voló a Atenas, para arreglar la cabaña y darle un lindo obsequio a su novia. Llegó cuando estaba anocheciendo, llevaba una caja de un tamaño mediano. Se la llevó a la cabaña y empezó a sacar todo._

_Primero sacó un mantel blanco. Con un trapo y un plumero, limpió toda la casa, sacando el polvo y quitando telarañas. Colocó la mesa y empezó a barrer y a limpiar los vidrios._

_Cuando termino de hacer todo esto, empezó a hacer de cenar. Hizo de comer un salmón con su ensalada, un pastel de chocolate, pues sabía que ese era el favorito de su amada. Sacó de la caja un vino tinto para darle utilidad al día siguiente._

**Fin Del Flash back**

Mei se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a llorar. Shun no sabía que pensar, si lloraba de tristeza o de alegría. Las dulces palabras de Mei lo sacaron de sus dudas.

— Antes de mi padre muriera, la casa siempre estaba así, pero la mesa menos formal. Shun, tú has recreado esos recuerdos y me haces feliz.— Después, Shun se paró y trajo la comida.

Cuando llegaron al postre, Shun llevó el pastel de chocolate.

— ¿Sabías que el chocolate es un afrodisiaco?- dijo Mei, Shun se sonrojo por el comentario.— Esto me recuerda a mi madre diosa, Afrodita, ella siempre se comunica a través del cosmo. Me ha dicho que estamos en graves problemas.

Shun quedo boquiabierto pero Mei le dijo

— Pero no importa… Cambiando de tema, ¿mañana vas a entrenar?— Dijo la chica para que el tema cambiara

— Si…— dijo Shun sin mucha importancia

— ¿Puedo ir?— le preguntaron esos ojos negros que tanto amaban pero el respondió sin rodeos

— No Mei, es el único momento en que estamos solo los 5, y solo son 2 veces a la semana, tenemos que aprovechar las 2 horas que son solo de hombres— dijo Shun.

Mei se levantó y fue al jardín de flores.

— No, Mei, espera, no quise…— Le dijo Shun al momento que él se paró tras de ella

— Calla tonto, y observa el cielo, ¿no es bello?, mira tú constelación guardiana, está muy brillante, eso es bueno, cosas buenas se aproximan— Dijo Mei al momento que se sentó en el pasto.

— Casi lo olvido — dijo la joven — te compre, bueno te hice un dije para que lo coloques junto con tu cadena que te regale, ambos te protegerán, pues están envueltos en amor, mi amor.

Shun se sentó y abrazó a Mei.

Se dieron cuenta de la hora, se fueron al aeropuerto, tomaron el vuelo y regresaron a la mansión. Todos estaban dormidos. Entraron, Shun se fue a su habitación y llamó a Mei

— Quédate, solo un rato- dijo Shun

Mei asintió con la cabeza, se acostó en la cama con él y se durmieron. El la abrazó y ella se sintió segura, protegida y más que nada amada.

_**Nota:** gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, tengo que subir hasta el capítulo 31, son 31 capítulos así que no se pierdan ninguno y saben que pueden expresar su amor o viceversa su odio hacia esta obra a través de sus comentarios o review, agreguen por favor a favorite y espero que le agrade el rumbo de la historia porque cada día me esmero por ustedes, lectores, fans de saint seiya._


	11. capitulo 11: un encuentro gracioso

**Capítulo 11: Un encuentro gracioso**

_**Nota:** Los personajes son de Masami Kurumada yo solo hice una historia con sus personajes. Yo quiero agradecer a las personas que me comentan y ¡espero que agreguen esta historia a sus favoritas y que las sigan! :)_

Shun y Mei se levantaron temprano, uno se tenía que ir a entrenar y la otra, pues no tenía nada que hacer.

Desayunaron y cuando los 5 iban a salir, la voz de Saori los detuvo

— Caballeros, he decidido que una vez al mes, el entrenamiento será de 4 horas, para que se mantenga en forma, ahora tocó el día de 4 horas, así que suerte.— Saori se despidió con la mano mientras los caballeros salían de la mansión

Ellos entrenaban donde niños, ese lugar les traía muchos recuerdos pero siempre e intentaban distraerse con otras cosas.

Shunrei y Saori cocinaban para que cuando los jóvenes llegaran comieran. Mei, en cambio, estaba en la huerta que ella misma hizo, pues tenía que buscar que hacer mientras Shun se ausentaba, ya fuera por los entrenamientos o por la reconstrucción de la isla.

Mientras ellas estaban en la mansión, los caballeros peleaban sin usar su cosmo. Su rutina era: 1 hora pelea sin cosmo, media hora de ejercicios y la otra media con cosmo pero con cuidado pues no querían terminar en una guerra de mil días. Pero ese día se duplico de todo, pues era el doble de hora.

Terminaron, pero Seiya llevaba un balón de fútbol y dijo muy altanero

— Les iba a decir que si jugábamos un partido, pero ya están cansados y no aguantarían, son muy débiles- mientras juraba el balón en su dedo

— ¡A quien llamas débil!— dijo el cisne

— Demuestren que no lo son— Dijo Seiya mientras dominaba el balón

— Nosotros dos contra ustedes tres— dijo Ikki

— Este bien, pero el equipo que pierda llevara todas las armaduras- Dijo Shiryu

— Si quieren trabajar más, por mi está bien— Dijo Pegaso mientras baja el balón

El partido estuvo muy parejo, a pesar que en el equipo de Hyoga eran 3, ellos no solían jugar mucho, con mucho trabajo se aprendieron las reglas y eso porque los domingos veían como Ikki y Seiya se apoderaban del control y no le cambiaban de los deportes.

En cambio, el equipo o mejor dicho la pareja de Ikki eran profesionales, tal vez los dos son muy buenos, pero juntos parecían invencibles

Mientras ellos estaban tras del balón, las chicas sintieron hambre y se sentaron a comer en silencio, pues no tenían nada interesante que contarse.

Se levantaron de su sillas y Saori con Shunrei fueron a la habitación de Athena para ver que vestido se llevaría para l reunión en el santuario que tendrían dentro de un mes para asignar las armaduras dorada y ver quiénes serían los nuevos maestros .

Mei se levantó y fue a su huerta mientras elevaba su cosmo un poco, para que las plantas crecieran más rápido, pues ya se había desesperado que no crecieran.

En ese momento llegó Shun, atrás de él estaban los demás, Seiya e Ikki cargaban todas las armaduras mientras los dos caballeros del cisne y dragón no paraban de burlarse de ellos.

Shun besó a Mei. Ella detectó que el hermoso aroma de Shun, a almendras se veía obstruido por otro tipo de fragancias algo desagradables.

Mei le dijo a Shun

— Ya comí, ve come tú mientras yo te preparo tu baño— ella subió las escaleras para arreglar la regadera de su amado.

Todos sabían que era un ritual el baño de Shun. Él era muy delicado con su aseo personal. Él no quería enfermase, tenía que usar un jabón antibacterial con fragancia a almendras, un estropajo que no tenía que ser muy duro, porque le lastimaba su piel, ni muy suave porque sentía que no le limpiaba nada. El shampoo era masculino sin fragancia, porque no le gustaba ese aroma porque le dolía la cabeza. El agua tenía que ser caliente y tibia para que pudiera exfoliarse la cara, pues estaba en la edad de que la piel se vuelve grasosa.

Ella metió la mano al agua de la regadera. Estaba ideal y se lavó la cara porque estar tanto tiempo bajo el sol y con tacto de la tierra. En ese momento Shun fue a su habitación se quitó su ropa y se puso una toalla alrededor de su cadera.

Entró a la regadera y abrió la persiana que separaba el baño de la regadera, se quitó la toalla y para su sorpresa Mei estaba ahí. Ella lo medio vio, bueno distinguió su silueta y su cabello verde, pues tenía jabón en los ojos.

De los nervios se resbaló y al momento de apoyarse para levantarse, se recargó de las llaves de la regadera y abrió el agua y quedo empapada. Soy ropa estaba mojada igual que ella. Shun le ofreció su toalla pero recordó que no tenía nada debajo y le dijo a Mei

— ¿Estas bien?, voy por tu ropa para que te bañes— Dijo Shun tratando de aguantar la risa, pues eso era descortés

— Si, por favor— Dijo riendo, porque ella le causo risa ver como se cayó.

Shun subió a la habitación de la chica. Del armario saco una blusa blanca y una falda de mezclilla. El vio que las ropas que eran escasas al llegar, se multiplicaron gracias a la generosidad de Saori.

El de un cajón que estaba en la cama. Recordó como Mei le daba vergüenza su ropa interior y cuando abrió el cajón vio porque. ¡Ella tenía la ropa interior del mismo estampado de Shun! ¡Uno muy infantil que tenía un sostén que le hacía juego!

Shun de camino a la regadera recordó la imagen de Mei, el agua pegó la ropa a su figura, ella era hermosa, con una figura envidiable, no por nada era la hija de Afrodita. Se sintió como un pervertido y decidió olvido eso.

Entró al baño y espero adentro. Terminó y Shun le pasaba su ropa

— ¿Sabes que es curioso, muy curioso?— dijo Shun

— ¿Qué?— Preguntó con tono de preocupación la joven

— que tengo un bóxer del mismo estampado de tu ropa interior- riéndose por el comentario

Mei se sonrojó, pues estaba muy apenada.

Salió del baño y Shun se metió a bañar. Mientras estaba debajo del agua pensó _– Estos dos últimos días han sido simplemente perfectos, quisiera congelar estos momentos y que el tiempo no siguiera corriendo pero… eso es imposible así que aprovechare cada momento a su lado-._

_**Notas:** Gracias por seguir leyendo y quería hacer unas aclaraciones:_

_* pasaron ya 3 años, entonces, Shun, Saori y Seiya tienen 17, Hyoga y Shiryu tienen 18, Ikki tiene 19 y Mei tiene 16._

_* El niño que Mei defendió del maleante, Seiya lo llevo al orfanato de Miho para que lo cuidaran_

_* Shun, Hyoga y Shiryu ganaron el partido. 1-0, gol de Hyoga XD_

_Espero que les haya agradado este capítulo. Si fue así ya saben, comente, agreguen a favorito y todo lo que sepa hacer :) :)_


	12. Capítulo 12: La decisión

**Capítulo 12: La decisión**

_**Nota:** Los personajes son de Masami Kurumada yo solo hice una historia con sus personajes. Yo quiero agradecer a las personas que me comentan y ¡espero que agreguen esta historia a sus favoritas y que las sigan! :)_

Paso muy rápido ese mes…

Shun y June construyeron la isla de Andrómeda, pero en la cabeza de Shun eso ya no era la prioridad. El solo quería estar con Mei, cerca de ese aroma a rosas que siempre tenía, de esas manos que lo hacían vibrar y lo hacían sentir tan bien, de esos labios que sabían tan bien, pero su deber como caballero de Athena era antes de todo, TODO

Saori levantó a todos a las 4 a.m. Ella ya estaba arreglada, ella "preparaba" el desayuno mientras los otros se vestían para ir al santuario.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa y felicitaron a Saori por el pastel y el café pero ella lo había comprado pero eso no lo sabía nadie.

Los caballeros traían sus armaduras puestas, pero las damas se fueron distintas, obviamente las que no eran amazonas

Shunrei se llevó un vestido rosa muy tradicional de China y Mei llevaba un vestido blanco, el mismo que tenía antes de conocer a Saori y Shun.

Saori, llevaba un vestido como de princesa, pero debajo de su armadura no lucía tanto.

Todos subieron al carro, en él se fueron directo al aeropuerto, donde se reunieron con Jabu y June que estaban agarrados de la mano, se les notaba muy felices. Shun estaba muy celoso, pero después reflexionó que ella también tenía que ser feliz y eso también lo alegraría a él.

Después llegaron todos los caballeros de bronce que faltaban.

Subieron al avión y cuando llegaron, en el Santuario los esperaban Marín y Shaina.

Ellos estaban de camino al templo de Athena mientras, en el camino, Shun y Hyoga platicaba.

— ¿Qué tienes?- preguntó ingenuamente Shun al caballero del cisne

— Pues… Me gustaría que Flare estuviera aquí, tu sabes, como tú y Mei o Shiryu y Shunrei, pero… nada olvídalo.— Dijo Hyoga con un tono melancólico.

Llegaron al templo y todos hicieron una hilera en frente de Athena

— Valientes caballeros— Dijo con un tono muy fuerte, digno de la Diosa de la guerra — he decidido organizar mi Élite dorada, y por supuesto mi patriarca, que cuando yo falte, el tomara todas las decisiones en mi lugar, el elegido tendrá el honor de permanecer con vida hasta mi próxima vida. Marín de águila — Dijo mientras agarraba el casco del patriarca y la túnica que tanto los caracterizaba — Tus habilidades en batalla no pueden ser cuestionadas, además eres capaz de enfrentar a tus compañeros con tal de cuidar de los tuyos y no nos cabe la menor duda que tú fuiste una excelente maestra. Así que recibe el gran honor de ser el nuevo patriarca.— Marín tomo las prendas y se las puso, lloró, pero debajo de su máscara, por eso nadie lo noto.

— Ahora que hemos designado a mi representante, vamos a empezar con las 12 casas del zodiaco. Cada casa tiene un guardián, un caballero dorado. Empezaremos por la primera casa. Kiki de Apéndice, Alumno de Mu de Aries — En ese momento Kiki dio unos pasos enfrente. Athena continúo con su prólogo — Tus habilidades y tu carácter te han puesto en la 1ª casa, la casa de la del domicilio de la vida, la apariencia física y la personalidad. Esta armadura perteneció a Mu de Aries, caballero que perdió la vida en el muro de los lamentos. El estaría orgulloso al verte Kiki, no lo dudes.— Dijo Saori mientras le daba la armadura. Kiki luchó para no llorar, al recordar como admiraba tanto a su maestro, un hombre que era su héroe y portar la armadura de él, era como el mayor honor que pudiera tener.

— Para continuar pasaremos con la 2ª casa zodiacal, la casa de tauro, la casa que simboliza la acumulación de bienes y de riquezas. Geki de la osa mayor— el joven dio un par de pasos al frente mientras se arrodillaba — a ti la armadura te ha elegido como el portador de ella. Esta armadura perteneció a Aldebarán de Tauro, el murió tras la última visita de los dioses Asgardianos. El escribió un breve pero muy completo manual sobre todas las técnicas que debes de saber.— Athena le dio la armadura junto con un pequeño libro que era tan grueso como un periódico.

— La tercera casa zodiacal, la casa del niño, representa el grado de sociabilidad con las personas del entorno más inmediato, la de géminis, quedará pendiente, dado que nadie ha llegado a tener el cosmo suficiente para portarla

— La cuarta casa, la casa zodiacal de cáncer, casa de la herencia materna, el hogar, los padres. Pero esta casa tiene un detalle, dada la ubicación de la constelación, hay ciertas técnicas que domina este caballero. El antiguo caballero de cáncer, el caballero Máscara de Muerte, murió por traición, en nuestro recorrido a través de las 12 casas, espero que tú, Ichi de Hidra, seas un dignó portador de esta armadura. — Ichi se sintió muy feliz, pues haría algo útil, porque ciertos caballeros siempre lo opacaban.

— La siguiente armadura de oro, la guardiana de la casa de leo, será para el caballero del Fénix, la armadura te eligió como su sucesor tras la muerte de Aioria de Leo, quien valientemente se sacrificó en los muros de los lamentos. Debes proteger esta casa con tu propia vida. — Ikki la acepto con un gesto de agradecimiento.

— El guardián de la sexta casa será Shun, puesto que él tiene las características que necesita el portador de tal armadura. El ex portador de esta armadura, Shaka de Virgo, no solo fue el más cercano a Buda, si no que él contaba con una paz interior, para él no había espacio para las dudas, algo que ganó mediante la meditación y hablando con Buda. El murió en el inframundo, en el muro de los lamentos, pero gracias a él y su collar pudimos matar a los espectros para que no revivieran.— Shun se acercó para tomar posesión de la armadura, mientras que pensaba "¿tengo esa paz interior?

— Shiryu, la armadura de libra te ha elegido como su sucesor, después de la muerte de Dohko de Libra, tú lo conoces bien, era tu maestro. El sobrevivió a la anterior guerra santa y… tómala, confío en tu criterio para ver en que circunstancia deben usar las armas que portas en ella. Cuida la casa de libra que hace más de 200 años no ve a su portador presente. El estaría orgulloso, muy orgulloso que su alumno fuera su sucesor.— Shiryu la tomó y le sonrió a Shunrei, como muestra que todos esos duros entrenamientos tenían sus frutos.

— La armadura de escorpio, la octava casa, serás tú Shaina, sé que tu estas familiarizada con el uso la técnica especial. Milo de escorpio, el en la batalla que se llevó a cabo en el santuario fue el que hizo que Kanon se arrepintiera de todos sus actos, él era muy serio pero era uno de los pocos caballeros en que confiaba. Era un gran amigo, dejó que el alumno de su amigo siguiera con vida, aceptó su derrota y ayudó a tirar el muro de los lamentos— Shaina recibió la armadura, un poco confusa, pero con un gran orgullo.

— la siguiente casa, la novena, la de sagitario, es para Seiya. Ella te eligió y protegió en varias ocasiones, Aioros de sagitario te encomendó a ti y a los demás una tarea importante, cuidar de la diosa que habita en mí. El no solo sacrificó su vida, también su dignidad y su nombre, porque sabía de la traición de Arles, quien mató a Shion, quien en verdad era Kanon. La flecha que tiene en su armadura, con ella hemos derrotado a varios Dioses que están cegados por ambiciones tontas. Nadie mejor que tú para portarla, espero que tú lo entiendas.- Seiya la recibió serio, algo que sorprendió a todos pues jamás se comportaba así, cabe mencionar como se emocionó al recibir la de Pegaso.

— La décima casa, la de capricornio, donde habita el más fiel a Athena, donde cuenta que Athena le dio la espada Scalibur capaz de cortar cualquier cosa. El antiguo caballero, Shura, peleo contra Shiryu, pero fue una desgracia que se arrepintiera de sus actos muy tarde, cuando estaba a punto de morir, pero lo bueno es que se arrepintió. El traiciono a Hades con tal de darnos tiempo y ventaja para ganar la guerra. Ahora es tuya, Jabu de Unicornio, sé que tú me has defendido demasiado y por eso la armadura te eligió a ti. Espero que sepas darle una buena utilidad- Jabu la aceptó, mientras miraba a June, su amada.

— La onceava casa, la de acuario, será resguardada por Hyoga. El maestro de tu maestro Camus, fue un excelente maestro, de eso no hay duda y ni hablar de tu maestro Kristal. Él dio la vida para que tú sintieras el séptimo sentido y yo… me arrepiento de haber hecho algo para salvarlo, perdóname por verme tan impotente pero… ten es tuya, tú ya dominas todas las técnicas y espero que valores los sacrificios de todas las personas que murieron— Hyoga la tomo, recordando lo que paso en la casa de libra y la de acuario, como él quería que el alumno superara al maestro.

— La última casa, la doceava, la casa de la fusión del YO con el cosmos, con lo eterno, con la inmensidad. La casa de piscis será resguardada por June. Esta armadura te ha elegido. Tu máscara permitirá que el veneno de las rosas que hay ahí no te mate, pero todas las técnicas de Afrodita, un hombre muy vanidoso pero que en el santuario demostró serme fiel, te será de gran ayuda. Eres fuerte y tienes que serlo más, pues eres la última casa y no debes dejar que nada te venza.— June la tomo al momento que miraba a Jabu, ellos estaban muy felices pues estaban a una casa de distancia.

— Todos vayan a descansar en sus casas, yo me quedare con las visitas aquí. Vayan viendo cómo quieren decorarla pues este será su segundo hogar. Mañana discutiremos los temas que quedan pendientes, pues se nos ha ido todo el día— Mei quiso intervenir pues ella quería ir a su hogar, con Shun, pero vio a Saori tan determinada que mejor se contuvo.

Ya en su casa, June estaba feliz, pues estaba tan cerca de Jabu, su novio.

Recordó como lo conoció…

**_Flash back_**

_Ella corría, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, pues le había expresado sus sentimientos a Shun pero él ya tenía a alguien en ese lugar. Corría y no miraba hacia donde iba solo quería llegar a su habitación y llorar solo llorar. Pero iba tan distraída pensando que tropezó con un joven de apariencia de tez morena clara, cabello rubio castaño y ojos verdes. Él se levantó y ayudo a la joven amazonas, esta se disculpó y corrió el joven corrió tras de ella pues reconoció ese tipo de mascaras_

— _¡eres una amazonas! ¿Verdad?_— _preguntó el joven rubio mientras intentaba alcanzarla_

_Ella paro en seco, pues estaba muy sorprendida._

— _¿tú quién eres?_— _ pregunto sin querer voltear._

— _Jabu de unicornio_— _Dijo mientras que caminaba a su lado._

— _tenemos que hablar, pero aquí no. Ven pasa no quiero que nadie escuche la plática _—_ dijo la mujer mientras abría la puerta. Se sentaron en el sillón y Jabu dijo muy intrigado._

— _¿Qué tienes? Yo jamás vi a ninguna amazonas llorar tan desconsolada, espero que Seiya no tenga nada que ver_— _dijo un poco enojado, pues en el santuario corría el chisme que Seiya andaba con Saori y eso hacia enojar al caballero._

— _No, es su amigo, Shun _— _dijo ella pues no tenía con quien desahogarse, nadie que no fuera el mismo Shun, pues siempre fue su confidente._

— _ ¿él? Ese caballero no lastimaría ni a una mosca, es un buen muchacho, me cae bien _— _Dijo Jabu con un tono muy sorprendido _— _ ¿Qué te hizo? _— _dijo con tono de curiosidad_

— _Es… no corresponde al amor que le ofrezco pero estoy muy confundida, no sé si es amor o simplemente lo quiero como mi hermano pequeño, tan miedoso y delicado que debo proteger a cualquier costa _— _Dijo June. Jabu arqueó la ceja, pues creía que había algo entre Shun y Hyoga por unos rumores sobre lo que pasó en la casa de libra_

— _Es un tonto, despreciar a alguien como tú_— _ dijo con una sonrisa en la boca. June se sonrojó pues jamás nadie la había alagado así._

— _Ja, pues Mei no es tan fea y… _— _dijo June pero fue interrumpida por Jabu_

— _¿¡Anda con Mei!? Wow, pero para mí tu eres mejor _— _Dijo Jabu mientras besó la mano de June. Ella cambió la mueca que tenía por una sonrisa. _— _Quítate la máscara por favor _

— _¿sabes lo que me pides yo…?_— _dijo June ante tal proposición._

— _lo sé, por eso quiero que te la quites, quiero que me ames como yo te amo a ti._

_Jabu continuo besándola. June se quitó la máscara y le dio un beso a Jabu, fue un beso perfecto, lo suficientemente perfecto para sellar su amor, la atracción, pues no era la primera vez que lo veía, ya lo reconocía del torneo galáctico pues era televisado._

**_Fin Del Flash back_**

June volvió en sí, recordando esos ojos, esa boca que eran de su amado, su corazón ya estaba en otra parte.

_**Nota:** gracias por leer la historia, espero que les haya agradado como repartí las armaduras, la de géminis no porque no recuerdo ningún bipolar o con un gemelo malvado. Les agradecería a todos los review mucho, y la historia de Jabu y june fue muy bonita! Me encanto! Amor a primera vista, sé que suena como algo para olvidarlo pero no fue así, y gracias a él pudo aclaró sus sentimientos. Me encantaría que si les gusto me agreguen a mí o la historia a favoritos o a Followers :) saludos :3_


	13. Capítulo 13: La discusión

**Capítulo 13: La discusión**

_**Nota:** Los personajes son de Masami Kurumada yo solo hice una historia con sus personajes. Yo quiero agradecer a las personas que me comentan y ¡espero que agreguen esta historia a sus favoritas y que las sigan!_

Amaneció, la luz llegaba a todas las casa, era un día cálido, muy bonito, el cielo estaba despejado. Todos fueron a ver a Athena, antes de desayunar.

Algunos iban con sus pijamas, unas muy coloridas, como la de Seiya que era de color marrón con varios caballos como estampado. Unas lisas como la de Hyoga, que era un hermoso azul celeste.

Otras subieron con sus armaduras, como Shaina, que no para de quejarse que parecía hombre, lo único que hizo que se callara fue que Kiki le prometió ajustarle la armadura a su cuerpo, parecía una niña que se ponía la camisa de su padre.

Entraron a la habitación y un rico olor a arroz inundaba la sala. Pasaron al comedor, donde solo estaban los cubiertos de plata y unos finos platos y tazas de porcelana.

— buenos días caballeros, he decidido volver a entrenar a jóvenes caballeros, reclutar a todos los que tengan la habilidad de despertar su cosmo y elevarlo…— un grito la interrumpió

— ¿¡Qué!? No Saori, jamás aceptare que vuelvan a separar a las familias— - dijo Seiya con un tono de enfado

— No es tu decisión, además de eso, todos, sin excepciones tendrán que regresar a sus lugares de entrenamiento para formar guerreros— dijo Saori sin mucho sentimiento y como iba sentir algo si ella no sufrió de niña, vivió como niña mimada de papi rico muy distinto a los jóvenes guerreros.

— Athena, sé que llevo muy poco como patriarca pero, aun así quiero expresar que, solo los caballeros que queramos entrenar jóvenes caballeros lo hagamos, yo no pude ser feliz, pero jamás arruinare la felicidad de otros— dijo Marín con mucho respeto, aguantándose de decirle a Saori hasta de que se va a morir, pues ella vivió en carne propia la separación de un hermano y lo pero fue que vio a su pupilo vivir lo mismo.

Eso que pensó Marín no era tan equivocado, pues aunque fueran huérfanos, varios tenían familia, muchos habían hecho una en sus orfanatos. El señor Kido, aunque aparentaba ser un buen hombre, generoso, que le dio un nuevo hogar y una nueva vida a niños huérfanos, en realidad solo buscaba el bienestar de su nieta adoptiva, sin importarle la separación de los niños, de largos y agotadores entrenamientos, de los cuales era poco probable que vivieran pero lo hicieron.

— Esta bien, pero deben poner su deber de caballero antes que al humano, quiero que vuelvan a dar su juramento— Dijo Athena con un gesto de desagrado, con mucha indiferencia, con cierta superioridad en sus palabras, pero lo que más llamó la atención fue ver que sí, definitivamente si, Athena y Saori eran diferentes.

Ellos se inclinaron en rodillas, mientras que su mano derecha estaba pegada en su pecho, en el lado del corazón y juraron casi en una sola voz

— "nosotros juramos ante ti, diosa Athena que te defenderemos aun a costa de nuestras vidas, aunque suframos después de la muerte en el mismo infierno, aunque tengamos que derrotar al mismísimo Cronos, la lealtad será para Athena, la diosa que protege a la tierra"

Se levantaron y Athena dijo

-¿Quiénes van a entrenar a los futuros caballeros?- como si la discusión anterior jamás hubiera pasado.

— yo, mi diosa— dijo Shaina — me quedare aquí, en Athena, con Marín para seguir entrenando a los guerreros. Ella y yo tenemos experiencia con esto del entrenamiento y si su majestad lo desea, podemos entrenar a los futuros maestros para que sepan, pues sabemos que es no saber nada. — dijo la caballero de escorpio.

— no es tan mala idea… pero… — Saori se movió a la biblioteca del patriarca, donde ella y la patriarca tenían libre acceso, los demás tenían prohibido entrar. Tomo unos cuantos libros, algo gruesos, tanto como toda la colección de los libros de Harry Potter. Los caballeros le ayudaron, pues si eran bastante pesados. Los dejaron en la mesa y Saori continuó. — Estos libros tienen instrucciones precisas para un caballero que quiere ser maestro — se escuchó un murmullo que dijo "que deben" que provenía de Marín, pues a ella la obligaron, aunque después le agrado mucho la idea, Shaina rió disimuladamente, pues a ella le paso lo mismo.

— Pues… Jabu y yo queremos ser maestros en la isla de Andrómeda, claro si a ti Athena y Shun no les molesta que estemos los dos – dijo June mientras estaba agarrada de Jabu.

— pues yo creo que es una buena idea — dijo Shun.

— jajaja, pues solo van a necesitar un libro, nos conviene ¿no lo creen? — dijo Seiya mientras sonreía

June solo se le noto un poco nerviosa pues todos la miraban para ver su reacción tras el comentario de Seiya. Jabu respondió

— Exacto, Pegaso, porque viviremos juntos y felices por siempre — la tomo de la mano y le sonrió

— Athena, yo no permitiré que todos los conocimientos de mi maestro Mu y del maestro Shion se mueran tras mi muerte, así que, volveré a donde vivíamos el maestro Mu y yo y reclutare varios alumnos para que aprendan el bello arte de reparar armaduras y como dominar la telequinesis — Kiki sonrió, pues hace mucho que él deseaba ser un maestro, pues al estar con Miho una temporada, desarrollo amor por esas criaturas, que aunque a veces lo desesperaban, lo hacían muy feliz.

— Pues, yo he Ichi queremos entrenar muchachos, pues no tenemos nada mejor que hacer, nuestra única familia se encuentra aquí y… pues es fácil encariñarse con el lugar, lleno de recuerdos y queremos construir los nuestros y además queremos sentirnos por primera vez mas importantes, pues casi no hemos hecho nada por ti Athena y si siendo maestros podemos servirte lo haremos, pero eso sí, nosotros no queremos que Shaina se meta en nuestras enseñanzas porque aquí entre nos, nos_ causa un poco de miedo _— dijo Geki, lo último susurrando para que la amazona no escuchara, pero el intento fue en vano pues Shaina lo escucho y rio, pues ella sabía que podía llegar a ser algo mala

— Yo no planeó regresar a esa isla, es como una tortura para mí, recuerdos que jamás podre olvidar… no quiero seguir, yo solo me dedicare en un futuro a entrenar a mis sobrinos para que sean los caballeros más fuertes, valientes y lo demás se los dejo a sus padres, ¿verdad, Shun?— dijo Ikki mientras vio a Shun, el cual se sonrojo tras el comentario, pues apenas pensaba en casarse y ¡su hermano ya quería sobrinos!

— Pues yo Saori, no quiero hacer sufrir niños de 8 años, mucho menos pedirles que hagan 1000 abdominales en una rama cerca de un precipicio o que rompan una piedra con su mano, creo que mejor yo te seré útil reclutando VOLUNTARIOS para ser caballeros — dijo Seiya, mientras esperaba la expresión de Marín, porque esa fue una indirecta muy directa. Marín sonrió, pues recordó como lo veía, pero esto no se notó por su máscara

— Shunrei y yo, creo que cuando tú lo autorices viviremos en los cinco picos y haremos un orfanato, donde cuidaremos de todos los niños que llegue y creo que hare lo que Seiya dice, solo voluntarios serán caballeros.— dijo Shiryu mientras hojeaba los libros.

— Pues… yo… — dijo con voz tímida el nuevo joven de virgo — creo que… me quedare aquí, pero en la cabaña de Mei, claro, después de casarnos. – Seiya le picó las costillas y Shun se sonrojó casi tanto como un jitomatito

— Tal vez me quede en Asgard, haya entrenare a las personas que les interese y hasta que vea su potencial, hare que vengan al santuario para que concluyan su entrenamiento con Shaina o Marín, perdón, Patriarca. — Dijo Hyoga en un tono neutral.

Llegó a la escena Shunrei con una vaporera muy bonita, que contenía el arroz recién echo, atrás le seguía Mei con una tetera con un rico té de hierbas que ella misma preparo, pero claro, con ayuda de Shunrei.

Todos se sentaron. Esa mesa estaba tan llena de gente que agarraba arroz, ¡hasta triple ración! Todos alagaron a Shunrei por el exquisito arroz que preparo y a Shiryu por conseguirse tan buena cocinera, ama de casa, tan inteligente, entre otros.

Terminaron e comer, todos se fueron a sus casas correspondientes. Mei y Shunrei se escabulleron para poder salir de ahí, pues se morían por ver a sus amados, aunque estuvieron separados un día, para ellas parecía un siglo.

Todos se fueron en un gran grupo, primero June se despidió con un beso de Jabu, luego Hyoga entro a su casa y se despidió de sus amigos, en la siguiente casa Jabu entro y se despidió con un ademan de todos, después de un rato, llegaron a la sagitario, Seiya llegó y dijo adiós a todos.

Llegaron a escorpio, Shaina se despidió de las chicas y entro a su casa, llegaron a libra, Shunrei se despidió de Mei y le dijo que estarían juntas, por si necesitaba algo, llegaron a virgo.

— Mei, espérame aquí, ponte cómoda yo quiero ir a hablar con mi hermano, ha dicho algo que me tiene muy preocupado — dijo mientras le daba un beso y salía.

Siguieron hasta que llegaron a la casa de leo y ahí entró Ikki, seguido por Shun.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó Ikki con tono muy dulce, pues era su hermano

— Pues estoy preocupado por lo que has dicho — dijo Shun mientras se sentaba en un sillón. Ikki fue por 2 vasos de agua.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dije? — contestó Ikki con gran curiosidad mientras tomaba asiento…

Volviendo con Mei, ella entro y vio las hermosas cortinas doradas, que parecían seda, tenían un olor a una flor, una que desconocía, pero ese aroma le era tan familiar. Recorría cada centímetro de la habitación, miró la cocina que era muy pequeña, solo contaba con un mueble donde colocaba un par de tazas y platos, y unos cuantos cubiertos, la estufa, un mini refrigerador, y donde se lavan los trastes.

Vio la habitación adornadas con flores… ¡Flores de loto! Por fin reconoció ese aroma tan hermoso, que había veces que llegaba a su casa y olfateaba ese leve aroma o cuando veía a Shunrei con una flor de ese tipo. Vio algunas estatuas de Buda, en el cuarto principal estaba una cama, con un cobertor de color blanco y unas almohadas doradas, se recostó mientras pensaba ¿Por qué si su padre jamás compró flores de loto, estaba ese aroma en su choza?...

— Pues veras Ikki, yo amo la idea que tú quieras educar a mis hijos junto con Mei y yo, pero tú necesitas la tuya — Dijo Shun, después sorbió un trago de agua

— Ah es eso, pues yo no creo lo mismo, yo no quiero tener a nadie a mi lado que yo ame, claro que tú y los demás no los separare de mí, pero ustedes se pueden defender y… Shun tu más que nadie sabe cómo me sentí tras la pérdida de Esmeralda y que yo no puedo volverme a enamorar, no quiero volver morir a alguien así, sin poder hacer nada. Ustedes ya están, y los quiero, pero si puedo evitar tener más personas en esa lista, será mejor. — dijo Ikki fríamente, con un tono poco sutil, mientras Shun se levantaba y dejaba el vaso en una mesita de noche.

— Pues me voy, pero piénsalo Ikki, te quiero hermano — Shun le dio un abrazo mientras se marchaba de la puerta, hacia su casa

Ikki cerró y se dijo _"puede que tenga razón, pero yo no quiero volver a enamorarme así, para ya no sufrir"_

Shun llegó y vio a Mei observando una foto, donde estaban 12 personas, todos con armaduras.

— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó Shun interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Mei

— Nada solo que… ¿Quién es el rubio? — dijo Mei con gran curiosidad

— Él es Shaka, el ex caballero de virgo, un gran hombre, el más cercano a dios y uno de los más poderosos.— Respondió Shun al momento que Mei dejaba la foto

Saori llegó en ese momento con sus maletas, con los caballeros, el de piscis, acuario, capricornio, sagitario, escorpio y libra.

— Vámonos, pues ya no tenemos que hacer. Shun toma tus maletas, Mei tu igual, que Tatsumi se enfadara y empezara a molestarlos – dijo Saori. Se escuchó un murmullo que decía "maldito pelón" que provenía de Seiya, al cual todos respondieron con una risa disimulada, mal, pero disimulada.

Subieron al avión, llegaron al anochecer. Subieron a sus cuartos y se fueron a dormir, pues a los varones tenían que entrenar con sus nuevas armaduras.

_**Nota:** Me gustaría decirles porque repartí así las armaduras_

_Marín la patriarca porque es la más apta, es audaz, y una gran maestra :)_

_Kiki de Aries, porque es el alumno de Mu y era lógico de esperarse_

_Geki de Tauro por su corazón y por su tamaño_

_Ichi de Cáncer porque me recuerda a Death Toll de next dimension, ese Death Toll me caía bien XD_

_Leo, Virgo, Libra, sagitario y Acuario porque eso si lo dice en la de hades_

_Shaina de escorpio porque su técnica que menciona, en la que mi oído llega escuchar que dice "a mi cobra" claro que no estoy segura que diga eso pero sí o no se parece a la aguja escarlata?_

_Jabu de capricornio porque él le fue desde hace mucho tiempo muy leal o agradecido y por eso se merece esta armadura por la explicación de Shura._

_June de Piscis, además de que es bonita, ella cuenta con una máscara que hace que la proteja del veneno :)_

_También no me guie por los signos, si no por la personalidad de cada uno, y pues porque así me agrado :)_

_Bueno comentarios bien recibidos, si les gusto, si no o si simplemente pensaron en escribir :)_


	14. Capítulo 14: La boda de

**Capítulo 14: La boda de...**

_**Nota:** Los personajes son de Masami Kurumada yo solo hice una historia con sus personajes. Yo quiero agradecer a las personas que me comentan y ¡espero que agreguen esta historia a sus favoritas y que las sigan!_

Ya pasaron 3 años, tres hermosos años, para Shun llenos de besos, abrazos, entrenamientos, y sobre todo amor.

Amaneció en un día muy despejado, ninguna nube en el cielo azul, el sol brillaba como siempre, un amarillo que iluminaba cada rincón de la mansión Kido.

Era un día muy especial, ese día era el cumpleaños de Shunrei.

Todos se despertaron como eso de las 9:00 a.m. para desayunar, pero para sorpresa de todos, Shiryu estaba en la cocina, aunque ayudando a Shunrei, pero el casi nunca le gustaba estar en una cocina.

El picaba la verdura que hiciera falta, para un caldo de pollo para Mei, que jamás se había enfermado de resfriado pero el día anterior...

_**Flash back**_

_Era un día nublado y frío, Hyoga salió al patio trasero a realizar algunas de sus técnicas, un grito despertó a Mei_

_¡Polvo de diamantes!_

_El vidrio se cubrió de pequeños cristales tan finos y muy peculiares._

_Ella se cambió,_ _se puso un vestido casual, uno blanco que le llegaba a la rodilla, unos zapatos blancos y bajó._

_Llegó a la puerta del patio y poco a poco el hielo, donde ella pasaba se derretía lentamente._

_\- Impresionante - dijo el rubio_

_\- Oh, lo siento, mi cosmo suele no dejar que mi temperatura corporal baje o suba rápidamente. - dijo ella mientras observaba el piso, estaba verde por el pasto que se encontraba rodeado de nieve blanca.- Jamás he sentido la nieve caer en mí, ni su frío que hace temblar a muchos - dijo Mei mientras formaba un copo de nieve en su mano. Hyoga la observaba con cierta curiosidad. -¿Raro no? Producir hielo sin poder sentirlo en ti- dijo mientras cerraba el puño y la nieve desaparecía._

_-¿Ya intentaste dejar de pensar en cosas cálidas, e intentar pensar más fríamente? Tal vez eso te ayude- dijo Hyoga_

_-Está bien.- Apagó su cosmo e intentó dejar de pensar en el amor e intentó pensar en su padre, Ares, a quien no conocía pero sabia lo frío que podía llegar a ser, y al instante un copo de nieve tocó su nariz_

_Con la poca nieve que había, se divertía mucho._

_-¡polvo de diamante!- ese grito interrumpió el silencio_

_-¿Qué significa eso? - preguntó Mei, mientras se sentaba en la fría nieve._

_-Pues es una de mis técnicas, todos tenemos distintas, pues no todos tuvimos el mismo maestro. Esta técnica lleva este nombre porque en Siberia, mi lugar de entrenamiento, cuando había una tormenta de este tipo, eran como diamantes que lastimaban la piel.- dijo el caballero.- ¿Quieres ver mi técnica especial?_

_Mei asintió muy interesada pues quería sentir el frío en su piel._

_-¡Ejecución de aurora!-lanzó su ataque al cielo, para no lastimar a nadie._

_De repente el jardin estaba repleto de nieve, muy fría, Mei no se congeló porque como diosa, ni el cero absoluto la congela_

_\- Wow, es tan hermosa, es curioso cómo sale el símbolo de acuario, y lo que es más curioso es que yo soy acuario.- un estornudo interrumpió la plática. Mei se disculpó y se metió a la casa e intentó arder su cosmo para calentarse, se metió a bañar y estaba en el sillón estornudando y haciendo flores para distraerse, en lo que Shun llegaba, porque salió a ver a June y Jabu, pues él quería proteger a su amiga, por eso fue a amenazar por diezmilecima vez al caballero._

_**Fin del flash back**_

Terminaron el caldo, quedo exquisito, sirvieron en un plato hondo y se lo subieron a la enferma. Todos se sentaron para disfrutar el rico caldito mientras Shun bajaba las escaleras y se sentaba.

Terminaron de comer y una voz interrumpió el silencio.

— buenos días. Tengo misiones para ustedes.— dijo Saori mientras entraba al comedor.

— ¿Qué? Pero hoy es…— un codazo en su brazo calló al joven Seiya, el golpe proveniente de Shiryu.

— Yo iré, hace mucho que no salgó y pues quiero estirar un poco las piernas — todos lo miraron con una cara de desconcierto pues hoy era un día tan especial…

— Muy bien Shiryu, tu irás, Shunrei sube a preparar sus maletas, que parte en una hora — Shunrei asintió, mientras una pequeña lágrima se asomaba en su rostro, subió y se perdió de vista.

— Estás loca Saori, ya hiciste llorar a la pobre Shunrei, hoy que es su cumpleaños — dijo Hyoga

— Por eso— dijo Saori — Shiryu y yo junto con Mei tenemos un plan, pero si siguen metiendo sus narices donde no les corresponde, van a conocerme enfadada, y estar encerrado en Cocytos les parecerá un paraíso, así que ya saben… - dijo viendo a Seiya, que tenía fama de ser bocón y un poco chismoso.

Shun vio a Saori con ojos de "¿Qué es? ¿Cómo sabes o eres parte del plan? " pero ella lo ignoró, confiaba plenamente en el pero… él era malísimo para mentir y si Shunrei le preguntaba de seguro de soltaba toda la sopa.

Hyoga observaba todo y dijo entre risas, pues le causaba gracia ver como intentaban ocultar su plan

— Hey, Shiryu, ¿puedo llevar a Flare? — el caballero de dragón, actualmente libra, asintió

— ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué no me dicen nada? Yo quiero saber… — dijo el joven de sagitario con una cara de perrito triste.

— Seiya, si yo te dijera todos mis planes, no sería la diosa de la estrategia — todos asintieron con la cabeza, pues Seiya solía arruinar fiestas sorpresas con cualquier tipo de comentario.

— está bien me callare, pero si prometen que me tocará el pedazo de pastel más grande. Bueno me paso a retirar, tengo que ir con Miho, se a sentido mal y pues… ¿nos vemos en…?

— en los 5 picos, espero que puedas llegar a tiempo, pues sueles llegar hasta que se te hincha la gana— dijo un poco serio Shiryu

— hay estaré, espero no tardar mucho— cuando termino su oración, cerró la puerta mientras que Ikki entraba.

— Nos vemos Burro con alas — dijo Ikki

— hasta pronto… ¡rayos! No se me ocurre nada, pero cuando vuelva… — dijo Seiya mientras se iba quejándose, dejándole al Fénix, o al actual Leo una sonrisa de satisfacción.

— Bueno, ¿donde nos vamos a ir este año? — dijo Ikki mientras se sentaba y agarraba un trozo de bolillo.

— Hermano, ¿Donde andubiste toda la noche? Me prometiste que me ayudarías con la adaptación de mi armadura, para ponerle las cadenas pero no llegaste. Kiki se enojó mucho, pues llegó puntual y ni señales de ti— dijo Shun viéndolo con esos ojos tan penetrantes que te transmiten cualquier sentimiento, ya era sabido que ninguna persona podía resistir la mirada de el, salvo Mei, ella lo miraba a los ojos, si le transmitía sentimientos, pero no tanto al nivel de creerle todo.

— Pues por ahí

— ¿Sabes qué no es normal desaparecer 2 días sin aviso verdad? — dijo una voz duramente

— Perdón papá Hyoga - dijo sarcásticamente Ikki al rubio que solo se limitó a enchuecar sus ojos azules.

— Bueno, el plan es el siguiente — dijo Saori mientras que todos se acercaban para eschuchar mejor — Hyoga, tu llegarás a los 5 picos con el pastel, uno de zarzamora con queso. Shun, mmm... Tu... Vas a ir a buscar ropa para Shunrei, para la ocasión y yo te recomiendo que ya te vayas.

Dijo mientras señalaba una puerta. Shun salió, sin reclamo, pues conocía a la perfección el motivo por el cual lo corrían de la sala.

— Ikki, tu... Bueno lo que quieras pues después de todo, jamás me haces caso.

— En eso tienes razón, soy impredecible - dijo mientras sacaba el pecho y estiraba el cuello, una pose de un hombre triunfador

— Pues... Yo también me voy, aquí solo se van a quedar Shunrei y Mei

— Pues nos vemos en los 5 picos...

Bajaba las escaleras Shunrei, sus ojos tenían un leve color rojizo, eso la delataba, había estado llorando.

— Ten, tus maletas, cuídate Shiryu, tu eres mi vida y si te pasara algo yo no se que haría sin ti - dijo mientras Shiryu se a cercaba por sus maletas y la abrazaba.

— No te preocupes, mejor cuida a Mei que parece que empeora en vez de mejorar

— Esta bien, llega para cenar ¿ok?

— Cuenta con eso— le dio un beso en la mejilla, tomó sus maletas y se fue.

Nadie quedaba en la casa, solo ella y Mei, ni Tatsumi que era un entrometido se encontraba, pues unas vacaciones con todo pagado a Hawai nadie lo desaprovecharía.

Shunrei subió a la habitación de Mei, en busca de consuelo, pues ella lo único que quería de regalo era tener a Shiryu a su lado

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué que?— dijo confundida Mei

\- ¿Por qué los dioses son tan crueles y no piensan en el daño que hacen sus acciones? — tal vez a Shunrei se le había olvidado que Mei era una diosa o tal vez no...

— No somos crueles, solo ponemos en una balanza nuestras prioridades. Tal vez suene feo pero es, para mi, perder mi vida a ver sufrir al mundo y si solo tengo que sacrificar a una persona a cambio de salvar millones, es un gran trato, claro, si no hay otra alternativa

— Pero hoy es mi...

— Lo se — un estornudo interrumpió la oración — pero siempre hay un mañana.

— No si alguien muere...

— Querida Shunrei, la muerte solo es una transformación que los seres humanos tendremos en algún momento de la vida

— ¿Por qué reencarnan en seres humanos ordinarios, mortales, pudiendo tener todos los beneficios de estar en el Olimpo?

— Fácil, porque ser un ser humano puede ser el peor de los castigos o el mejor de los regalos, dependiendo como la quieras ver tu. Es triste ver como gente que amas muere pero eso es parte de la vida. La tristeza, odio, amor, coraje, valentia, entre otros son los sentimientos que nosotros (en el caso de Athena y mío) son cosas que solo viviendolas puedes disfrutarlas al 100 y si me disculpas quiero dormir.

Shunrei se levantó y dejó sola a Mei. Se fue a su recamara y empezó a leer un libro titulado "Los viajes de Gulliver" que era una joya literaria del milenio.

Pasó un largo tiempo cuando dio la hora. Mei tosió como nunca, y exageraba como actriz de telenovela

— Ve a traerme algo

— Tendría que ir a los 5 picos, ahí hay de todo tipo de hierbas para tu mal

— ¿Y qué esperas? — dijo como niña mimada Mei

Shunrei hizo una maleta muy pequeña por si se le hacía tarde o algo así. Salió de la mansión subiéndose a una camioneta roja y partió.

Mientras tanto Mei se paraba, se quitó su pijama rosa pastel y se cambió por un vestido negro, uno ajustado junto con sus zapatillas del mismo color. Se peinó, se terminó de asear y salió en un carro deportivo color negro.

En el camino Shunrei pensaba " De los cientos de días que tiene el año, este día se le ocurre a Saori darle una misión a Shiryu". Bajó del carro al llegar al pueblo, suspiró al ver el camino para llegar a los 5 picos y empezó su recorrido.

Mei llegó detrás de ella prácticamente, en su rostro no había señal alguna de el resfriado.

Shunrei entró a su humilde morada y encendió una luz.

Vio a Shiryu ahí, sentado y... ¿¡Pero cómo!? Si se suponía que estaba en una importante encomienda de su Diosa.

Shiryu la abrazó y le dijo al oído

— Feliz cumpleaños.

La cara de Shunrei quedó atónita, detrás de ella estaba Shun con una caja de regalo, Hyoga el cual sostenía 2 libros. De un cuarto salió Saori gritando, con un pastel en las manos ¡feliz cumpleaños!

Oh, no lo podía creer, su mente apenas podía procesar lo que había oído. Estaban ahí felicitándola cuando hace un par de momentos estaban arruinándole su día.

Hyoga se acerco, de su mano estaba Flare.

— Ten Shunrei, Shiryu me ha hablado de tu amor por el arte culinario y me pase todo un mes preguntando todas las recetas clásicas de Rusia y te hice este recetario - le dio un abrazo y le extendió el libro y esta lo agarró

— oh, pero que coincidencia— dijo la rubia — yo me he dedicado a buscar en la biblioteca de Hilda el recetario. Tiene como titulo "101 recetas para eventos especiales", tiene recetas de Asgard así que te lo traje - le dio el libro y también un gran abrazo.

— Si tan solo estuviera aquí Mei...

— Aquí estoy— dijo Mei mientras abría la puerta.

— También yo— dijo Seiya asomando la cabeza junto con Miho.

— O ¿pero que... Les pasa?

— Pues...— Dijo Saori — planeamos todo estoy yo, Shiryu y Mei. Ella te entretenía mientras nosotros te esperábamos aquí para tu fiesta sorpresa

— ¿ Entonces no estabas enferma?— dijo Shunrei viendo a Harmonía

— No, pero me encantó fingir que si, jamás me sentí más consentida

— Uff... Creí que tenia que pagarte el doctor, Mei

— Hay Hyoga como si no me conocieran, cuando me lo propongo soy toda una loquilla

— Ya habrá tiempo de explicaciones, bueno habré nuestro regalo— Dijo Shun estirando una caja. Ella lo abrió y sacó un hermoso collar con adornos de oro y en medio una hermosa flor de loto.

— Shunrei — dijo Shiryu mientras esta observaba su collar — ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Quedo atónita...

— claro que si, si si y mil veces si

Lo abrazó y cuando por fin se separaron le puso un anillo hermoso

— Te lo dije — dijo Seiya a Miho — nosotros...

— ¿Nosotros? — Dijo Miho viendo a Seiya

— Bueno, Miho con un poco de mi ayuda, bordamos y confeccionamos tu vestido de bodas. Ten espero que lo uses.

Lo sacó de la bolsa y era un vestido blanco con hermoso bordados en forma de flores. Parecía de princesa.

— Ya llegó Ikki — interrumpió mientras abría la puerta— ten mi regalo Shunrei, espero que te guste

Era un broche en forma de flor, una rosa color azul

— Sabia que hoy era el día que mi querida lagartija escupe fuego se animaría a pedirte matrimonio así que te traje algo azul, espero que te agrade

Shunrei lo observo, y notó como casi toda su boda se organizaba por si sola

— Yo — dijo Saori— te daré el pastel y te organizaré y pagaré toda tu boda y sin reclamos porque todo el tiempo y las innumerables veces que Shiryu me salvó la vida no se las he pagado ni podré con todo el dinero del mundo.

Shunrei sonrió y besó a Shiryu. Se sentaron en la mesa y comieron pastel y unos ricos tacos que compró Ikki en el camino.

* * *

Pasaron los días, hasta llegar el día de su boda.

Shunrei se estaba cambiando, con todas de la casa ayudándola. Todas reunidas; Miho, Saori, Hilda, Flare, Shaina, Marín, June, Mei y por supuesto una que otra aprendiz de amazona.

Iba caminando con el vestido de Miho, vio a Shiryu con un traje perfectamente blanco, una camisa blanca y una corbata verde. En el recorrido varios floreros de color verde con rosas blancas como adorno.

Termino la ceremonia, a la cual solo asistió la orden dorada y uno que otro caballero y aprendiz. Pasaron a comer a un patio que estaba enorme, ubicada en la mansión, pasaron a la mesa que estaba enorme, que tenia un banquete exquisito: pavo, pescado, ensalada de manzana, pierna, camarones, eran unas de las cosas que estaban servidas. Peo aquella mesa parecía mas bien una mesa de debate.

— ... No las amazonas somos más ágiles— dijo Shaina

— ¡Mentira! Somos los caballeros, no por nada tenemos las armaduras divinas — dijo Ikki

— Si fuera así, Marín no sería la patriarca

— ¡Basta!— dijo Mei— ya hay que comer para después seguir con al baile y si, las mujeres somos mejores en todo, hasta entre los dioses

Las mujeres presentes rieron, pues un ejemplo era Athena, al derrotar a los dioses varones.

Cuando finalizaron de comer empezó un vals, era hermoso, todos bailaban. Termino la canción y Mei levantó su copa, con un fino vino tinto

— Quiero brindar por los novios y que sean felices por siempre

Todos respondieron con un salud y Mei pasó al centro y empezó a decir

— bueno, quiero cantar para los novios, esta canción que tiene como título "amor inmortal"— en seguida empezó la pista, que era solo el sonido del piano.

_¿Acaso existirá un amor inmortal?_

_Por el mundo estará y lo voy a encontrar._

_Mis lágrimas son una canción,_

_tan dentro de mi llevo el dolor, él robó mi corazón._

_¿Que puedo hacer para cambiar esta oscuridad?_

_Creer en mí ir mas allá, de la adversidad._

_Aún puedo sentir como si estuviera aquí,_

_por el mundo olvidará, nuestro amor que era inmortal._

_Cuando tuvo que marchar, se llevó mi corazón_

_no lo puedo olvidar, su recuerdo es mi dolor._

_No acepto que ya no esté,_

_por el mundo lo he de encontrar_

_mis sueños me llevarán a mi amor inmortal._

_Su niñez fácil no fue pues muy solo él creció,_

_a la luna le pidió que calmara su dolor._

_El destino lo traerá,_

_muy pronto a mi mundo él volverá._

_Sé que en mi piensa donde sea que esté,_

_Esto es mas fuerte porque es amor inmortal._

Shunrei lloró, pues esa canción era simplemente la descripción de su vida y de su amor por Shiryu que para ella era la luz de sus ojos.

— Espero que les haya agradado — dijo Mei mientras tomaba asiento. Observo que varios se limpiaban las lágrimas que les sacaba esa canción tan emotiva para todos.

— ¿Crees que fue una buena elección, Shun?

— Si, la mejor canción que pudiste haber cantado amor?— contestó el joven virgo mientras pasaba su mano sobre el hombro de su amada.

Todo termino, pero a altas horas de la noche, así que Saori decidió que esa noche que quedaban a dormir en la mansión todos y que mañana regresaban a sus respectivos lugares.

Por ello, Mei y Shun durmieron juntos, abrazados, ella mirando para la pared y el rodeando la cintura de ella observando su cabello y respirando su aroma a rosas...

_**Nota:** pues ya saben espero sus comentarios sobre el capitulo y que sea de su agrado los quiero mucho :D XD :) ;) :*_


	15. Capítulo 15: Después de la felicidad

**Capítulo 15: Después de la felicidad.**

_**Nota:**__ Los personajes son de Masami Kurumada yo solo hice una historia con sus personajes. Yo quiero agradecer a las personas que me comentan y ¡espero que agreguen esta historia a sus favoritas y que las sigan! Y que me tengan paciencia por favor ;) :) ;*_

El sol seguía oculto cuando unos pasos se escuchaban. Mei fue la primera en escucharlos, se levantó y con un poco de su cosmo hizo. Luz para iluminar su camino.

— sshhh, cállate se van a levantar y entre más rápido matemos a Athena y llevemos a Harmonía al Olimpo mejor — era una voz femenina susurrándole a su compañera

— Némesis, yo quiero pelear, y vencer a esos caballeros que según son los mejores pero nosotros y...

Mei tropezó con un jarrón y sonó por toda la mansión. Dejaron de hablar y Mei encendió todas las luces de la mansión como señal que algo estaba mal.

Los caballeros y el patriarca se levantaron inmediatamente en pijama, pues no tenían tiempo para cambiarse, ¡era las 4:00 A.M!

— Mira Bía, estos crédulos creen que pueden derrotarnos — dijo Némesis riendo a carcajadas, como si lo que veía era tan gracioso.

— Si Némesis, merecen un castigo por levantarle la mano a los dioses y en algunos casos sus maestros — dijo viendo a Hyoga, lanzándole a el caballero de acuario una mirada de desprecio.

Némesis, diosa del equilibrio, de la venganza, encargada de castigar a las personas que se rebelan en contra de sus superiores. Tenía en la mano una espada, sus rizos que le llegaban hasta el hombro, de color dorados se veían opacados por su casco y su armadura. Apenas se podían distinguir sus ojos azules.

Bía, diosa de la violencia y la fuerza, estaba parada con su maza en la mano y con una coraza bien puesta. Sus cabellos negros como los de Mei, pero en sus ojos se distinguía un rojo intenso con sed de iniciar la batalla, penetrantes, con una mirada, parecía que te clavaba un puñal.

Las armaduras rápidamente sintieron la presencia enemiga y cubrieron a sus respectivos portadores.

— Jajaja, saben, siempre he admirado a los humanos por muchas razones pero, mi deber es nivelar sus balanzas y esta — de repente apareció una balanza que estaba ligeramente inclinada para un lado — se ha salido de lo adecuado. Todos merecen sufrir para que la balanza se vuelva a nivelar

— Pero ya hemos sufrido bastante — dijo Hyoga, muy furioso

— Si — respondió la rubia — pero no lo suficiente para nivelar su nivel de alegría

— ¿Qué te separen de tu hermana, maten a tu madre y veas morir en batalla a tus amigos no es bastante sufrimiento? — dijo Seiya, en un tono de sarcasmo mezclado con enojo.

— Pero levantar la mano en contra de tus superiores merece un castigo — dijo Némesis mientras sacaba su espada y la lucia y no apartaba la mirada de su espada.

— Veras — dijo Bía — nosotros no queremos dañar a Harmonía pues su padre nos ha dado esas órdenes, el único propósito principal es tu bella cabeza, Athena.

— ¿Qué les hace creer que permitiré que ella sufra? — Dijo Seiya, con su cuerpo cubrió el de Athena.

— Oh, Athena. Yo no me rebajaré a pelear en un lugar tan tonto y de poca importancia como este — dijo Némesis al momento que con sus dedos tocaban los muebles ignorando por completo al caballero de sagitario

— Si Athena y si intentas combatir, ellos pagaran— Dijo Bía mientras señalaba a los caballeros y a los que no lo eran — ¿Sabes que Némesis? Hay que darles una pequeña advertencia — dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

Tomo su maza, la tomo fuerte y estaba dispuesta a pegarle en la cabeza de Shunrei cuando la mano de Athena impidió el golpe, dejándole la mano sangrando

— Están muy equivocadas si creen que voy a dejar que mis caballeros peleen solos, no esta vez. — los ojos de la diosa de la guerra tenían un poder que nadie soportaría una mirada de esa magnitud.

— Bueno, Harmonía tenemos órdenes directas de Ares y de Afrodita que tu vuelvas al Olimpo, pues ellos están preocupados por ciertas influencias a tu alrededor. Ven, Némesis y yo tenemos que llevarte si no… no quiero ni imaginar que nos va hacer tu padre — Dijo Bía

— No

— ¿Qué dijiste, Harmonía? – preguntó la rubia, Némesis

— No iré y… el único padre que conozco es… el que me cuido como su hija

— ¿Es ese humano quien te detiene, verdad? – habló Bía mientras señalaba a Shun con una mirada de desprecio hacia su persona

— ¿Y si lo matamos? – sugirió Némesis

— No, Hades lo tomo como su cuerpo, como un títere, aunque Hades ha caído en un profundo sueño en sus adentros, sigue ahí, en su interior. — explicó Bía

— ¿Qué? — dijo Shun al momento que sus dos ojos se habrian del tamaño de los platos.

— Pobre, pensó por un instante que sería más fuerte que Hades — dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción la pelinegra mientras sus ojos rojos sangre se clavaban en los negros de Mei

— Harmonía has decidido vivir en el pecado, en revelarte, desde ahora no serás recibida en el Olimpo — Dijo Némesis quitando su casco. — Pero, si en algo valoran las almas de… ¿Cómo era, Bía?

— Caballeros de oro, plata, bronce y algunos aprendices — A completo la diosa de la violencia

— Claro, ellos. — Extendió su mano y se la dio a Harmonía la cual abrió sus ojos como esferas — Y… ¿Qué decides?

— Me he comunicado con mi madre, Afrodita, ella me ha dicho que con ella estaré bien… Así que… Voy a preparar mis cosas — Dijo la muchacha de cabellos negros, largos y sedosos con un tono melancólico, con extrema tristeza, pero no lloro, esta vez no.

Una mano la detuvo, era Shun, quien con lágrimas en los ojos, con la simple mirada le rogaba que se quedara.

Ella en un movimiento grotesco, se soltó y corrió a su cuarto. Sacó solo su collar, pues era lo más valioso que ella guardaba.

— ¡No, Mei! No me abandones, por favor, no como mi madre…— Shun se arrodilló al decir estas palabras

— Tengo que hacerlo, tal vez, consiga que se perdonen sus ofensas al Olimpo y a los dioses y con un poco más de suerte, Athena sea bien recibida — dijo dibujando una sonrisa, algo forzada, escondiendo sus ganas de llorar. Sabía que tenía que ser fuerte, por todos, pues Athena ya Había sacrificado mucho por ellos

De la nada, unas escaleras blancas aparecieron en el cielo y descendían al jardín principal, sacaba un brillo intenso, parecía luz de medio día. Mei besó a Shun en su mejilla, susurró unas palabras a su oído, y se marchó…

Era como si en ese instante la vida en esa casa se apagara, las bellas huertas y jardines que Mei mantenía, se marchitaron como si en siglos jamás fuesen regados.

No solo la vida de las plantas se extinguía, también la del mismísimo Shun quien no tenía ni la más mínima fuerza para levantarse. Al mismo tiempo un tono rojizo coloreaba el cielo, la llegada del amanecer…

_**Nota: **__Gracias por seguir esta historia, y lo siento si me tardo como un siglo, pero es mejor hacerlas bien que bien mal hechas y por las prisas:) me gustaría saber que piensan de este capítulo, pues el final… me muero porque lo sepan._


	16. Capítu 16: Por ti hasta el fin del mundo

**Capítulo 16: Por ti hasta el fin del mundo**

_**Nota:**__ Los personajes son de Masami Kurumada yo solo hice una historia con sus personajes. Yo quiero agradecer a las personas que me comentan y ¡espero que agreguen esta historia a sus favoritas y que las sigan! Y que me tengan paciencia por favor ;) :) ;*_

Ver el asiento vacío de ella en la hora del desayuno le quitaba el hambre de inmediato.

¿Cómo demonios todos actuar como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Qué no notaban la tristeza de Shun es sus bellas esmeraldas de su rostro?

— ¿Qué vamos hacer Athena para que vuelva Harmonía? — preguntó Shun, mientras jugaba con la cuchara sobre el huevo revuelto.

— Nada— dijo tranquilamente Saori, como si jamás le hubiera importado Mei

— ¿Como que nada? — dijo Ikki en tono furioso

— Yo opino que vayamos al Olimpo y la rescatemos— dijo Jabu, pues los dorados y el patriarca seguian ahi.

— No — dijo Marin— lo prudente es esperar a llegar al santuario, de ahí Athena ira al Olimpo, sola— dijo mientras daba un mordisco a un panque

— Athena, sola, con todos los "diosesitos" que matamos, ni locos dejaríamos que fuera sola. — replicó Seiya

— ¿Quién toma las decisiones aquí? Yo, como la más sabia y con mayor experiencia sé que es lo que debe pasar. Además yo he consultado a las constelaciones y han dictado eso

— Para mañana quiero ver las maletas hechas de todos, lleven todas sus cosas.— dijo Saori, una voz firme, sin ningún sentimiento.

— ¿Vamos al Santuario a esperar a los malos?— preguntó Hyoga con un tono muy tonto.

— No, se van a ir a Asgard, haya estarán a salvo por el momento, mientras yo… — No terminó su frase, pues su respiración agitada no le permitía terminar de decir alguna otra palabra. Respiraba tan aceleradamente, que todos temían que se fuera a desmayar.

— No — Se escuchó una voz firme, no se escuchaba como la melodiosa voz tierna que solía tener, ya era una voz imponente, fuerte y segura. Era Shun.

— Virgo — dijo Saori, que por las palabras que utiliza, Athena había hecho presencia.— jamás contradigas a tu diosa y mucho menos en estos tiempos de guerra

— ¿Escuchaste lo que dijeron? – preguntó Shun con cierto enfado. – Hades habita en mí, está dormido en mi interior, pero con ello podemos sacar una gran ventaja.

Todos en el comedor se fueron a sus habitaciones a preparar sus cosas, quisieron dejar que Saori y Shun hablaran solos pues la conversación empezaba a incomodar a los presentes. ¿Qué culpa tenían ellos de las cosas que hacían los dioses?

— Yo iré contigo y no hay poder humano o sobrenatural que lo impida. Tengo que verla, saber que está bien, que no le han hecho nada, que es feliz

— ¡No! ¿Por qué no entiendes?

— Es que tú no me comprendes, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste que la persona que amas se sacrificó por ti y todos?

— Pues por si se te olvida, yo vi cómo le enterraban esa espada a Seiya y todo fue mi culpa

— ¡Exacto! Athena por fin te das cuenta que todas las muertes son por ti

— Pero yo no estoy sola, yo represento la paz en la Tierra y lo sabes

— Ya no tiene caso pelear contigo, Athena. Mejor voy a diseñar un plan para entrar al Olimpo para verla, aunque sea una última vez…

Los gritos eran tan fuertes que se escuchaban desde el más alto de los pisos de la mansión. Todos estaban intentando distraerse con otras cosas, pero con esos gritos era imposible, como pedirle peras al olmo.

Shun muy enojado, como jamás se le vio, subió a su cuarto y murmuraba pestes de Saori. Entonces la vio. La foto que se tomaron el día anterior, entre risas y felicidad que producía la boda de Shiryu. Ella estaba sonriendo, mostrando sus labios rojos, sus dientes de porcelana, su piel que era tan suave y su cabello negro como la noche. Él estaba a su lado, abrazándola, causándole un rubor en sus mejillas que se le veía hermoso con sus ojos color negro.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, los mismos ojos que hace poco mostraban una gran rabia, impotencia ante una horrible situación, ahora estaban adornados con 2 pequeños diamantes que recorrían sus mejillas, una tras otra.

— Si tan solo hubiera sabido que tu harías eso, te juro que hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible por mantenerte a mi lado— Después de esto, rompió en llanto, se había contenido con Athena, para verse más fuerte y decidido, pero ahora podía llorar a sus anchas, o bueno eso creía.

— Tranquilo, Shun— un brazo lo tomo de los hombros y le dio unas palmadas. Shun de susto, dio un pequeño salto.

— Ah… eres tu Ikki — dijo con desánimo

— Jamás te vi tan triste

— Nunca sentí que moría, ni siquiera cuando Hades tomo mi cuerpo y el literalmente me mataba. — sus ojos se empezaron a poner más rojos que lo normal, eso significaba que seguiría llorando.

— Tienes que ser fuerte por ella y por ti — dijo Ikki mientras le tomaba las dos manos de su hermano.

— Pero… es imposible vivir sin ella — dijo Shun mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos de su hermano. Si algo era su debilidad, era ver como se preocupaba su hermano por él y otra era que siempre cuando su hermano le extendía sus brazos, él se acurrucaba para sentirse seguro, en un mundo tan ajetreado.

— No, Shun — respondió el hermano mayor al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba su cabello. — Yo sufrí algo parecido, pero yo la vi morir y estoy seguro que jamás esos ojitos volverán a abrirse. Pero estoy aquí, vivo, sano y para seguir amando y protegiendo a los merecedores de mi cariño, entre ellos destacas tú, Shun.

— ¿Me acompañas al Olimpo, Ikki? — dijo Shun abriendo sus ojos, poniendo su cara más tierna para poder meterse en el corazón de su hermano

— No, lo siento — Ikki se paró y lo dejo ahí, nuevamente solo.

¿Qué les impedía ir? Solo esas normas que son tan absurdas.

— ¿A qué hora partimos, Athena?— Dijo Shun, que solo en la mano llevaba su suéter.

— Hasta que llegue Flare e Hilda — contestó contenta Saori, creyendo que por fin ganó la batalla contra Shun

— No, te confundes, yo hablo a qué hora partimos a Olimpo para enfrentarnos con Zeus y su séquito. — dijo con voz enérgica

— Esta bien, iremos solo tú y yo, confió que sepan que Hades está en ti.

Jamás Shun en su vida había estado tan feliz de que Hades, el Dios del inframundo Haya rencarnado en él, era la primera vez que daba gracias por ser el portador de tal dios.

Athena encendió su cosmo, de repente las mismas escaleras que hicieron que Mei se fuera de ese lugar, descendieron para darles paso a la diosa y al caballero.

Subieron tranquilamente hasta que unas voces y un sonido de metal moviéndose hicieron que se pararan en seco.

— ¡Espérenos! — Gritó June

— ¡No se vayan sin mí! — mencionó Kiki

— Caballeros atenienses, se que ustedes darían sus vidas por mi pero hoy es diferente. Hoy yo pelearé...

_**Nota: **__espero que les haya gustado. Sus comentarios me inspiran. :) :) espero que lo agreguen a favoritos y sus comentarios. Casi llega el final!_


	17. Capítulo 17: En el Olimpo

**Capítulo 17: En el Olimpo**

_**Nota:**__ Los personajes son de Masami Kurumada yo solo hice una historia con sus personajes. Yo quiero agradecer a las personas que me comentan y ¡espero que agreguen esta historia a sus favoritas y que las sigan! :)_

— No, Saori. Déjanos ir contigo, somos tus más fieles seguidores y haya en el Olimpo están los dioses que derrotamos y… ¿si te hacen algo? – dijo con un tono muy triste Seiya

— Lo se… pero si yo muero, sé que ustedes seguirán peleando por la tierra y el amor. — dijo Saori mirando fijamente a sus caballeros

— Athena, déjanos ser por fin útiles— dijo Jabu

— Si, Athena. Los caballeros dorados estamos para protegerte — dijo con un tono un poco agresivo June

— ¿En serio quieren ayudarme? — pregunto Athena mientras veía a Marín

— Claro que sí, Diosa Athena — dijo Geki

— Pues tendrán que ir a Athena, al Santuario y Marín les dirá como me ayudarán — dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa, un poco forzada pero lo suficientemente buena para convérselos

— Vámonos, no hay que perder tiempo — dijo Ikki mientras se dirigía al auto.

Todos lo siguieron, pues después de todo, ¿Cuándo ha fallado un plan de Saori?

Shun tomo la mano de Saori, eso le daba a los dos una relativa seguridad y confort, pues bien sabían que a donde se dirigían no era su territorio.

Una luz cegadora les esperaba a medida que seguían subiendo las escaleras. Después de un rato llegaron al final.

Una enorme reja estaba en la entrada y Athena junto con Shun tocaron el candado que cerraba la puerta.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? — dijo Shun viendo con ojos de desesperación a su diosa protegida

— Tranquilo— dijo ella con voz tranquilizadora— hay que arder el cosmo, con ello nos reconocerá como Olimpos.

— Está bien — dijo el

Una luz dorada y magenta empezaba a presenciarse en el cielo.

Los caballeros que viajaban en su jet privado de la Fundación, vieron esa inmensa luz y supieron que era mejor apresurarse.

Se abrió la puerta. El corazón de ambos latía a todo vapor. Era una sensación de angustia pero al mismo tiempo confortable.

— Ares… Afrodita… — dijo Athena — ¿Qué hacen en esa prisión? ¿Y mi padre?

— No me hables de el — dijo el hombre, el dios Ares. Sus cabellos eran rojos y sus ojos también, su piel era blanca y sus atuendos era una armadura negra con rojo. En ella estaba una espada

— Nos ha encerrado aquí al querer evitar… su planes con nuestra hija – dijo sollozando la mujer. La diosa Afrodita, llevaba un vestido blanco, suelto con un escote en forma de "v", sus labios rojos carnosos, unos ojos verdes y una melena rubia frondosa y ondulada. Sus atributos estaban en una línea muy delgada, en la exageración y en la perfección.

— ¿Dónde está ella? — preguntó Shun, mientras se acercaba a los barrotes color blanco.

— No lo sé, pero juró que mataré a Zeus — dijo Ares al mismo tiempo que con su puño golpeaba los barrotes. — esto es culpa tuya, Athena. Ella estaba destinada a crecer en la tierra, ser criada por tu santo, Maya de flecha, pero el murió y eso arruinó nuestros planes y luego uno de tus caballeros la encontró y la llevó a tu lado y eso fue lo que hizo enojar a Zeus.

De repente una voz interrumpió la plática… esa voz era tan conocida… _Shun… _gritaba esa voz… era…

¡Mei! Ahí estaba, sana y salva. Pero sus ropas eran muy diferentes a las que ella solía ocupar. Tenía un vestido negro en su totalidad, detalles en la cintura del mismo color, pegado en toda su silueta y en el cuello tenía su collar de perlas negras. Su sonrisa era lo único que parecía no perder su color blanco, su piel igual tenía su mismo color blanco pero sus labios estaban negros.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? — dijo Shun cuando la abrazo

— Nada, solo que al subir aquí perdí la conciencia y cuando la recupere estaba así. DE hecho a cabo de recuperarme hace unos instantes. — dijo cuándo abrazaba a Shun

— ¡HARMONÍA! ¡Hija! Ven, amor, ven — gritaba la rubia.

— ¿Madre? Afrodita… — dijo al mismo tiempo que se acercaba

— ¿Qué te han hecho? ¿Estás bien? — dijo Afrodita al mismo tiempo que sacaba las manos de los barrotes para tocar el rostro de Harmonía.

— Nada, estoy bien — dijo Mei — pero… ¿qué hacen aquí encerrados?

— No te podemos decir aun — interrumpió Ares mientras se acercaba

— Tu eres… — dijo un poco temblorosa la pelinegra

— Tu padre, Ares — terminó el pelirrojo

— ¿Quién es Maya, Afrodita? — preguntó Athena, pues intentaba hacer memoria. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar a un caballero?

— Pues… será mejor que le contemos a la niña todo, ¿No lo crees, Ares?

— Si, será lo mejor — se resignó el Dios

— Siéntate, esto será un poco largo…

_Era un día muy caluroso, un hombre castaño paseaba con su armadura plateada de flecha por una colina llena de flores. Decidió sentarse en ella mientras admiraba el paisaje._

_Una mujer descendía del cielo con un bebé en brazos._

— _¿Maya de Flecha? _— _preguntó una mujer rubia y sumamente atractiva_

— _Soy yo, Diosa Afrodita_— _dijo el mientras se inclinaba en señal de respeto._

— _Tengo una misión importante para ti. Quiero que críes a mi hija hasta que tenga la edad suficiente para hacer uso de su poder _— _dijo mientras lloraba con mucha amargura _

— _Pero… ¿yo cómo voy a criar a un niño?_

— _Niña, es una niña. En ella está mi hija mitológica, Harmonía pero para que su poder ayude a la tierra tiene que criarse en ella. Solo un favor, no quiero que crezca cerca de ese lugar que ustedes llaman santuario, hay habita un alma maligna y no quiero exponer a mi hija._

— _Una pregunta, ¿por qué no la cría usted?_

— _No puedo, los dioses han estado muy enojados por la última guerra santa con Ares, mi esposo, pues no pudo darle fin a Athena. Confió ciegamente en la humanidad igual que ella, pero no puedo estar de su lado, sería como traicionar a mi esposo._

_En ese momento le dio a la niña que estaba envuelta en una manta muy blanca, hecha de seda._

_El caballero caminó, hasta que se encontró con una cabaña muy modesta, lo suficientemente grande para dos personas._

— Así fue como llegaste a los brazos de Maya – dijo la diosa con lágrimas en sus ojos

— Y… ¿por qué me dijo toda mi vida que se llamaba Sugita? Necesito saber más… mi vida ha sido un engaño — dijo ella, pero misteriosamente no soltó ninguna lágrima.

— Yo te puedo responder esa pregunta — dijo Ares — tal vez tú pienses que yo nunca te quise o que soy lo peor pero siempre estuve vigilándote.

_Estaba Mei jugando con una mariposa, era una Mei de unos 2 años que corría alegremente._

— _¿Qué voy a decirle cuando crezca esa niña? _— _pensaba el castaño con ojos cafés sentado en una roca_

— _flecha… flecha… ¡lo tengo! Mi nuevo nombre será Sugita. Es un excelente apellido y me representa de alguna manera. Los demás caballeros se olvidaron de mi… porque…_

— _Papa _— _dijo la niña al momento que se acercaba_

— _Hola, hija _— _dijo con un aire de orgullo, pues como caballero de Athena era muy probable que lo llamarán para laguna tarea que pondría en riesgo su vida y eso le quitaba las posibilidades de tener una familia._

_Un largo abrazó fue lo que les unió momentáneamente._

_Desde ese día pasaron un par de años, festejaban el cumpleaños número 4 de Harmonía, un día 21 de enero. Un cruel invierno azotaba a Athena._

_Toc Toc… Toc Toc… tocaban a la puerta. ¿Quién podía ser? Nadie sabía que ahí se hallaba el con su ahora hija_

— _Abre caballero de la flecha, soy yo, Shaka _— _dijo el rubio_

— _Oh, eres tu _— _dijo con un tono muy aliviado _— _pasa, mi casa es tu casa_

— _No vengo a pasar el día, ¿sabes que ganan los que huyen del santuario? _— _dijo mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados_

— _Oh, no, por favor. Tengo una tarea santa, encomendada por Afrodita_

— _¿A sí? _— _Dijo con tono de sarcasmo _— _pues necesito saber qué clase de tarea para traicionar a tu diosa_

— _Es… se trata de su hija_— _dijo con un tono de cobardía_

— _Jajaja, no me hagas reír. Ares ni en broma dejaría que su hija fuera criada por un caballero de Athena._

— _Pero es verdad, ella es Harmonía_

— _De cualquier manera_— _ dijo más enojado el caballero dorado _— _ no hay ninguna excusa para traicionar al santuario._

— _Tal vez, esta niña ayude a Athena a mantener la paz_

— _Nada que venga de Ares es bueno_

— _Pero quien me la estregó fue Afrodita, no su padre… lo que significa que él no está de acuerdo con el nacimiento de esta niña _— _Maya ya tenía todo diseñado y controlado por si algún día tenía este tipo de visitas._

— _Quiero verla Y comprobarla con mis propios ojos _— _una frase dicha por decir, pues él no planeaba abrir la vista solo para contemplar a una niña._

— _Papi, ¿Me das más pastel? _— _dijo la niña de pelo negro inclinando ligeramente se cabeza, con su boca llena de pastel de chocolate, no se sabía si se comió la mitad y la otra mitad se la embarró_

— _Claro que si _— _dijo sonriendo Maya al mismo tiempo que tomaba el plato y le servía más._

— _Hola, mi nombre es Mei. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?, ¿Quieres pastel? _— _dijo con una voz dulce como el mismísimo pastel._

— _No gracias, ¿Cómo dices que te llamas? _— _dijo mirando al caballero de plata_

— _Mei Sugita _— _dijo mientras que en su rostro se veía una sonrisa_

— _¿Mei?, ¿Por qué Mei, ella es…? _— _una mirada asesina de Maya lo calló. Entendió que la niña no estaba enterada de su destino._

— _Porque ella es bella, belleza es lo que significa _— _dijo el mientras le daba el plato a su hija_

— _Ve a jugar _— _dijo mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda._

_Ella salió muy feliz con su pastel._

— _¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir? _— _dijo Shaka con tono de curiosidad_

— _Hasta que sepa manipular bien sus poderes _— _dijo mientras suspiraba_

— _¿Qué clase de poderes? _— _dijo con mucha curiosidad_

— _No lo sé, solo sé que ella es capaz de todo lo que se propone. Ella posee varias habilidades y las que se son: Controlar las plantas, el metal, las mentes, el agua, el fuego, aire, tierra, hielo, luz, oscuridad._

— _Los dioses se lucieron con sus poderes ¿no? – dijo Shaka mientras mostraba una sonrisa un poco burlona_

— _Esa niña tiene un gran cosmo, y… su madre me dijo en su última carta que por eso la mando a la tierra, pues ella tuvo tantos dones para matar a Athena_

_La sonrisa de Shaka desapareció. Corrió directamente a donde estaba la niña y el tomó de su delicado cuello, y con sus manos intentó quitarle el aire. Ella puso sus manos el las de él y empezó a arder su cosmo para librarse de aquel apuro. Una luz rosa pastel emanaba de ella, era inmensa para una niña de su edad._

— _¡Suéltala! _— _gritaba Maya cuando agarraba a Shaka en intentaba quitarlo._

_Shaka abrió sus ojos para incrementar su poder, pues su ideal era acabar con todo aquello que amenazara a su diosa y/o santuario. Pero la niña ano quitaba sus brazos y su cosmo seguía aumentando._

_Shaka la soltó. Tenía un color muy pálido. Entró a la casa seguido de Maya, el cual tenía la cabeza color rojo, lleno de furia, parecía que quería explotar._

_Discutieron sobre el futuro de esa niña. Ella curiosa, pues en verdad no sabía lo que intentaba Shaka y ni lo quería averiguar porque una de las reglas que le decía su padre era "no leas las mentes de las personas, es de pésima educación"_

_La puerta entrecerrada, ella asomó su orejita y escuchó_

— _Ella es Harmonía, debemos de dejarla ser – era la vos de su padre_

— _No sabemos qué efecto tenga en la tierra, ella podría… _— _Mei se recargó demasiado y abrió la puerta_

_Ellos la vieron y cerraron la puerta en lo que seguían discutiendo…_

— Mi padre…— dijo Harmonía

— ¡Tu padre soy yo! — Dijo muy enojado Ares — Ya suficiente tengo con haber escuchado que nombraras a si a ese cobarde

— Pero para mí siempre será mi padre, compréndeme padre — dijo ella — pero me queda una duda que me mata por dentro, ¿cómo murió?

— Pues…— dijo Afrodita — verás…

_Era un día perfecto, Mei jugaba en su campo de rosas y demás flores, tenía 7 años, pero para su edad era muy lista e inteligente. Sin tener ningún estudio fijo, aprendió mucho con los libros que le llevaba su padre, ¡era tan lista como un estudiante bueno de nivel de preparatoria! Pero eso no evitaba que fuera una niña_

_Maya se quedó solo, muy nervioso, pues algo lo tenía con los pelos de punta. La puerta sonó. Toc Toc. Era una diosa, Némesis._

— _Traicionaste a tu diosa, ¿no es verdad?_

— _No, soy fiel a Athena – dijo firme_

— _No es cierto, cambiaste tu fidelidad a Harmonía, pero Zeus me ha dicho que vas a morir, en venganza a su hija_

— _¡No! Ella es una niña, me necesita_

_La espada de Némesis atravesó su cuerpo, dejándolo muerto._

— ¡Lo recuerdo!— Dijo un poco exaltada Athena — Él estuvo con Eris cuando resurgió

— No, debe ser otro, mi padre jamás vendería su alma — dijo con un tono melancólico

— Tienes razón, Athena. El vendió su alma para revivir y poder estar al lado de mi hija, pues para él seguía siendo una pequeña y delicada flor. — dijo Afrodita para consolar a su hija.

— ¡Bravo! — Gritó Zeus. Era un hombre alto y un poco gordo, tenía su cabello y barba blanca como la nieve y sus ojos era color azul. Su piel estaba aceitunada. El solo tenía su túnica y en la mano un rayo. — Despídete, hija querida, Tus hermanos mellizos me han dicho las atrocidades que has hecho con tus dos tíos y los demás dioses, y en esa lista de pecados resalta que tu corrompiste a Harmonía con tus locas ideas.

Detrás de él, estaba Poseidón, Artemisa, Apolo, Eris, Hera, Cronos, Bía, Némesis y otros dioses que no vale la pena mencionar, porque a ellos ni los toco y estaban levantando falsos en su contra.

— Oh, Hermano Hades, has vuelto y sigues en tu cuerpo mortal. Ven únete. — dijo Zeus y con un además le dijo que se pusiera a su derecha. — oh, es una pena que sigas dormido, no sé cómo podrá mi hija pagar este daño irreparable a tu persona.

Shun sentía unas ganas enormes de matar a cada uno de los dioses y salir de ahí y jamás volver, pero era una idea totalmente tonta y con una probabilidad desfavorable.

— Zeus, jamás sentí tanto asco hacía una persona como el que te tengo a ti — dijo Ares

— Pero tú te has quejado desde la mitología de mi hija

— Si, pero jamás pensé que un padre sería capaz de matar a su propia hija

— Mi esposo tiene toda la razón, eres peor que… los peores humanos — dijo Afrodita

Shun se puso enfrente de Athena, como una especie de escudo.

— ¡Hades! ¿Qué demonios haces? Ese humano es más listo de lo que pensé…

Al fin llegaron al Santuario, corrieron hasta llegar a la estatua de Athena.

— ¿Qué hacemos, Marín? — dijo Seiya

— Eleven su cosmo, explótenlo hasta sentir que mueren, así ayudaremos a Athena — Explicó Marín

— ¿Y eso cómo funcionara? — dijo Kiki

— Pues veras — dijo Shiryu — ella y Shun se enfrentan a los Olimpos, los cuales poseen un cosmo superior al de ellos, puesto que son más, y si le ayudamos con el nuestro, tendrán mayores posibilidades de ganar.

Todos se arrodillaron y levantaron sus plegarias.

— Zeus — dijo Poseidón — La verdad yo no les guardo ningún rencor y yo no quiero participar en esto. Cuando luchaban con Hades lo comprendí y por eso los ayude.

— Este bien — Dijo Zeus — no importa, de hecho ¿Por qué no olvidamos estos conflictos?

Todos sintieron excepto Hera, la cual le tenía unos celos inmensos a la hija de Zeus. Tomo uno de los rayos lo lanzó a Athena…

_**Nota: **__Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, en realidad se me hizo un poco interesante, pues explica el porqué de su nombre y apellido de Mei, espero que les agrade y ya saben comenten. No les cobro! Jajaja. Sus comentarios y demás son como una pequeña paga para mí por escribir :) Estamos a unos cuantos capítulos del final… ¡No te los pierdas!_


	18. Capítulo 18: Lucha por lo que quieres

**Capítulo 18: Lucha por lo que quieres**

_**Nota:**__ Los personajes son de Masami Kurumada yo solo hice una historia con sus personajes. Yo quiero agradecer a las personas que me comentan y ¡espero que agreguen esta historia a sus favoritas y que las sigan! :)Bueno esta historia ya mero llega a su final. Espero que les agrade y muchas gracias a Little japanese por tu comentario ¡siempre acepto comentarios constructivos sin ningún problema! Ahora sin más ni menos el capítulo_

Todos se pusieron alrededor de ella. Estaba herida gravemente. Temían por su vida.

— ¡ATHENA! — se escuchó un grito

— ¡HIJA! ¿Cómo pudiste? — se escuchaba una voz femenina reclamándole a Hera la cual mostraba una cara de nervios

— ¡INÚTIL! NO LE DISTE A ATHENA, LE DISTE A MI HIJA — dijo furioso Ares el cual seguía atrás de los barrotes de esa prisión. Una lágrima se dibujó en su rostro color rojo. No era posible saber si era de enojo o de tristeza o tal vez ambos.

Shun vio el cuerpo tirado de Harmonía la cual seguía cuerda, su cara mostraba gran paz, no parecía que deliraba.

— ¡Hera! ¿Qué has hecho? — Exclamó muy furioso Shun, el cual se inclinó para ver a Mei.

— Quiero ir a la tierra. Madre y padre acompáñenme, se los suplico — dijo con una voz muy débil, pero con una sonrisa.

Zeus se acercó a la prisión y se acercó a un candado color blanco, elevó su cosmo y este se quitó.

— Hija, estas muy débil, ¿segura que quieres ir? — dijo un poco nerviosa por la salud de su hija

— Si, pero quiero que Zeus nos acompañe. Todos mis amigos, mi familia terrenal están reunidos en el santuario de Athena y… tengo que verlos — su voz era igual de débil, pero con mucho sentimiento.

Llegaron al santuario y todos vieron como Shun, con sus brazos fuertes, pues ya era un adulto de aproximadamente 20 años, cargaba a una mujer vestida de negro, solo su piel se veía blanca como la nieve.

— ¡¿Qué ha sucedido?! — dijo un poco espanta June

— Yo no veo nada fuera de lo común… — observó Geki.

Shun llegó a la estatua de Athena y la dejaron ahí acostada.

— Mamá, quiero… hablar… contigo — su voz entrecortada era causa de lo débil que estaba, pues ese rayo, tenía una gran fuerza y, aunque Mei fuera la reencarnación de un dios, seguía siendo humana.

Todos se retiraron, bajaron las escaleras y al pie de estas comenzaron a hacer el interrogatorio de lo que le pasaba a Mei.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido? — dijo un poco nervioso Hyoga, pues él quería que ella siguiera viva para que fuera, junto con Shun, la madrina de bodas y de sus hijos. Básicamente él ya la había incluido en todos sus planes.

— Es Hera. Esa maldita… quiso lanzarle a Athena un rayo, para darle un castigo pero Mei se percató y… se abalanzó sobre ella y la protegió aun a costa de su vida — dijo Shun quebrando en llanto.

Mientras tanto Harmonía le hacía unas preguntas a su madre

— Madre, tengo un pensamiento que no me deja en paz. Ya que sé que voy a morir…

— ¡No digas eso! Te vas a recuperar…

— Por favor, madre, déjame continuar. Sé que los dioses están castigando terriblemente a los caballeros de Athena y todos los traidores y si mi vida puede hacer que tengan el perdón lo haría, pero ¿cómo se lo tomarían los vivos?

— Oh, hija. Tienes los sentimientos más puros, pero siempre lucha por tu felicidad. Los humanos tienen una frase muy bonita y muy cierta _"Para amar, primero debes amarte a ti mismo". _Y si tú no eres feliz no podrás dar felicidad a nadie. Jamás debes de ver por otros sin antes ver por ti. Pero tu caso y el de los dioses son especiales. Nuestra felicidad esta en ver felices a los humanos.

— Y, ¿Tú como lograste ser feliz? Porque si no mal recuerdo en mis libros de historia que me daba mi pa... digo Maya. Tú te casabas con… Hefesto.

— Esa es una larga historia pero te la resumiré… Yo estaba casada con Hefesto pero yo era muy infeliz. Él siempre se mostró muy indiferente respecto a mí y yo era muy infeliz. Un día vi a tu padre y desde ese momento hubo una gran atracción. Teníamos a escondidas una relación muy íntima. Pero gracias a Helios (dios del sol, antes que Apolo) se enteró y nos castigó a ambos. Él fue muy… malo, por decirlo así y llamó a todos los dioses para que se burlaran pero nadie hizo caso a su llamado. Poseidón mostró indulgencia hacía nosotros y le dijo que el castigaría a Ares y con esto nos liberó de su castigo. Pero yo y tu padre fuimos más inteligentes y cuando nos dejó libres escapamos y nos casamos y gracias a ese amor tú naciste. — dejo de hablar para dar un largo suspiro, el cual estaba lleno de recuerdo, era como volver a sentir la adrenalina correr en sus venas. — Nosotros nos queríamos alejar por completo del olimpo pero con tu llegada al olimpo, no nos quedó de otra más que regresar.

— Tu sacrificaste… mucho por… tu amor — Cada pausa que hacía Harmonía se hacía muy prolongada, se notaba lo débil que estaba.

Su madre vio que cerró los ojos y alarmada fue con sus amigos de su hija y de inmediato ellos reaccionaron por su cara pálida de la rubia.

— Zeus, te imploro, sálvala — dijo Afrodita a la vez que se arrodillaba sobre los pies del dios del rayo.

— ¿Qué tiene? — dijo alarmado Shiryu

— Se repondrá ¿a qué si? — dijo Kiki, aunque eran contadas las veces que la vio, las pocas palabras que cruzaron fueron suficientes para que se ganaran su cariño.

Zeus camino hacía donde estaba Mei, se inclinó y ella (mediante su débil cosmo) le dio a entender su última voluntad.

* * *

Falleció. Murió. Se fue del mundo terrenal. Eran palabras constantes en la cabeza de los presentes. El llanto se hizo presente. Un mar de lágrimas caía en su fría lápida de Mei.

¿Por qué las personas que más pueden hacer el bien, le ocurren cosas terribles?

— No, no, no — decía Shun vestido en un traje completamente negro. — Me quiero morir, mátenme, quiero estar con ella.

— ¡Shun! — dijo June al momento que le sostenía la mano a su compañero. — ella estará bien. Ella ya nunca sufrirá.

— Pero, ¡yo la quiero a mi lado! ¡Ella me lo prometió! ¡Dijo que siempre estaría conmigo! — dijo sollozando

Ikki se acercó y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda. No había rastro de lágrimas en su rostro.

— Se lo que sientes, hermano. Ese mismo sentimiento fue el que me ayudó a ser más fuerte. — cabe recordar lo que Ikki vivió con su amada Esmeralda y como murió en sus brazos.

— No, Ikki. Esto es diferente. — dijo el peliverde apartando la mano de Ikki, rechazando el consuelo que le daba su hermano mayor. — ella y yo ya nos íbamos a casar, era cuestión de un año y un par de meses, pero ahora mis sueños se ven truncados.

— No te victimices, yo no te educado para que siempre te lamentes, ¿a qué no?— dijo Ikki levantándole la vista a su hermano.

— No me hago la víctima, solo quiero…

— No hermano, al culparte a ti no solucionas nada y tampoco lo harás culpando a los inocentes. Si lo sabré yo. Se fuerte por todos pero sobre todo por ti.

— No sé si pueda Ikki, ella estaba en todos mis planes — dijo secándose una lágrima Shun.

— Claro que es posible, yo planeaba ganar la armadura del Fénix, salir de esa isla con Esmeralda sobre mis brazos y reunirme contigo y ser feliz los tres juntos. Pero por azares del destino no se realizó y... ahora verme. Soy un hombre fuerte e independiente. Solo, pero sé que tengo una familia que siempre me apoyará.

— Ikki, lo haces parecer fácil — dijo con mucho desaire Shun mirando sus dos dijes, tan hermosos y llenos de amor, del amor de ella.

— todo es posible, Shun. Cuando luchas por lo que quieres.

— ¿Por qué no parece que te afecte su muerte? — dijo indignado Shun.

— Ella sabía que moriría, no el cuándo ni dónde, pero lo presentía y me dijo "se fuerte por ti y Shun, el entenderá lo que hice y por qué"

— Oh, Ikki. Mátame, te lo suplico. Si muero estoy seguro que ella estará conmigo en el más allá. — dijo con ojos de esperanza, intentando persuadir al su hermano mayor.

— No. ¿Te has vuelto loco? Ella dio su vida por la diosa que nosotros juramos defender, ¿recuerdas?, y ella no quiso que lo hiciéramos ninguno de nosotros porque nos amaba más que a su propia vida y es por eso que tu sigue vivo y si mueres sus esfuerzos serán en vano.

— Tienes razón. Iré a ver qué hace falta haya afuera.

Todos estaban reunidos en el cementerio Kido, donde Saori dio la orden que ahí se llevará en entierro, pues era parte de su basta familia.

— Hola, señor Víctor — saludó Saori con mucha amabilidad a un señor muy conocido…

— ¡Shun! — Dijo muy feliz este hombre al ver al peliverde — soy yo Víctor, tú me ayúdate en tiempos de crisis. Gracias a ti ahora soy un hombre importante en mi país y aquí, en Japón.

— ¿Lo conoces? — dijo Saori desconcertada

— Si, él es el hombre que les dije que ayude — dijo Shun cabizbajo

— ¿Y la linda muchacha con la que estaba el niño? — dijo muy feliz el señor, sin darse cuenta donde estaba

— Este… e… es… su… su funeral— dijo pausadamente porque el llanto le impedía decirlo fluidamente

— Lo siento, en serio — dijo mientras se alejaba, se sintió muy avergonzado por asistir y no saber de quién era el funeral.

Shun se subió a su cuarto al término del entierro. No dejaba de observar su dije, como si alguien se lo robara cuando pestañara, no dejaba de pensar todo lo que vivió con ella. Esa pequeña cadena era el único lazó que tenía con ella.

Jamás Shun había sentido tanto una muerte. Tal vez el tiempo en el que sucedieron esas muertes influía, pues en esos tiempos no había tiempo para sentir una muerte, era tan agitada su vida.

_**Nota:**__ Este capítulo es muy triste pero aquí no termina esta historia así que comenten y esperen el próximo :) :) :) :'(_


	19. Capítulo 19: Solo un sueño

**Capítulo 19: Solo un sueño**

_**Nota:**__ Los personajes son de Masami Kurumada yo solo hice una historia con sus personajes. Yo quiero agradecer a las personas que me comentan y ¡espero que agreguen esta historia a sus favoritas y que las sigan! :)Bueno esta historia ya mero llega a su final. Espero que les agrade y muchas gracias. Este capítulo lo narrare desde la perspectiva de Shun, hago el comentario para que lo entiendan, bueno solo hasta que terminan las cursivas._

— _Shun… _— _susurraba esa dulce voz en muy oído. Pero, ¿quién puede ser? Es la una de la mañana, todos están dormidos._

— _Shun, despierta soy yo, Mei _— _despertó frenéticamente tras oír estas palabras._

_Lo que veo me deja congelado, si es ella, pero no parece muerta, ni siquiera como fantasma, se ve como un ser vivo de carne y hueso. No le creo nada a mis ojos, en un intento de aclararlos los tallos y por el movimiento se hace borrosa mi vista. Pestañeo muchas veces para aclaró mi vista y… ¡Sigue ahí!_

_Unas manos delicadas, suaves como la seda, enmarcan mi rostro. Son sus manos que pasan por mi cara hasta llegar a mi cuello, lo acaricia y después con sus dos manos me toma de la cara y me besa. Me siento muy consternado, pues sigo creyendo que es un sueño._

— _Soy yo, Mei ¿tan fácil te olvidaste de mí? _— _dice con una sonrisa juguetona, se ve que sabe perfectamente mi contestación_

— _Jamás te olvidaría, Mei _— _contestó para que este satisfecha y se ve que mi respuesta la hizo muy feliz._

— _Ya no sufras, yo estaré siempre contigo, ¿recuerdas que te lo prometí? _— _me dice al momento que se acerca más a mi cama, la litera que de vez en cuando compartíamos._

— _Pero no lo cumpliste _— _le respondo con mucho desanimo, marcando en mi cara una mueca de total desaprobación._

— _Yo siempre estoy aquí, en tu corazón y en… _— _señala mi pecho al momento que se desvanece como el polvo, se va por completo. Intente detenerla con mis manos pero ese intento fracaso por completo._

— ¡Shun! — grita Tatsumi a momento que toca la puerta del peliverde

— ¿Qué ocurre? — dice al momento que se toca los labios, los mismos que hace unos instantes volvieron a unirse con los labios rojos de Mei

— Ya son las 10 de la mañana, ya levántate — dice Tatsumi al tiempo que abandona la habitación

— ¿Fue un sueño o…? No, ella ya está muerta, no puede ser que estuvo conmigo una vez más. Los dioses no lo permitirían ni de chiste – pensó en voz alta el caballero de virgo, al tiempo que se levantaba de su alcoba, se quita su pijama, se arregla y se dirigía al comedor

Todos estaban vestidos y arreglados, se verían guapos si no es porque están todos vestidos de negro.

— Buenos días, hermanito — dice Ikki al momento que llega y ve a todos sentados en el comedor lleno de comida de todo tipo (cereal, licuados, hot cakes, huevo, tocino, etc.) y le revolvía el cabello a Shun.

En el desayuno no se mencionó ni pio, nadie quería cometer el error de mencionar a Mei y que Saori o Shun se desboronaran por completo.

Shun terminó su desayuno y pudo pronunciar muy despacio unas palabras

— Ikki, quiero contarte algo, ¿te espero en tu cuarto? — dijo tímidamente y viendo que su hermano (el cual comía un rico pan de dulce) asentía subió.

Llegó directamente a la habitación de su hermano y lo que vio… parecía que un remolino pasó ahí: Ropa tirada, cajones abiertos y alborotados, la cama distendida, latas y vasos desechables en el piso, y otras cosas más, sin dejar pasar el feo olor que salía de ahí.

Siendo un hombre cuyo signo tiende a ser muy delicado, (por eso Virgo se representa con una mujer) se puso a acomodar esa alcoba en lo que su hermano subía.

— Pero… — entró viendo su cuarto reluciendo de limpio mientras su hermano se tiraba en la cama con un poco de cansancio. — Wow, te luciste, Shun. Te quedo reluciendo de limpio.

— Sí, gracias — dijo. Su hermano mayor se recostaba a su lado, ambos acostados en la cama mirando el techo.

— Y, ¿Qué es lo que querías contarme?

— Pues… - ¿Decirle o no decirle? Pensaba Shun. — soñé con…

— ¡Mei! ¿Tú también? — dijo exaltado Ikki al momento que se sentaba en la cama.

— ¿Cómo que también? — preguntó Shun al mismo instante que tomaba la postura de su hermano.

— Pues, yo soñé con ella, me dijo que a ti te visitaría y así le creería que no solo fue una ilusión.

— Perfecto, ella pronto volverá, ojala que sea esta noche, me muero por verla, sentirla…

— Si es cierta su visita, Athena tiene que hacer un último sacrificio por el mundo — dijo un poco melancólico Ikki

— ¿Cuál? — cuestionó Shun con una cara de mucho interés.

— Mei me contó que si Athena quería que no se desperdiciara su muerte, tenía que mantenerse virgen para siempre, como ella misma (Athena) se lo pidió a su padre (Zeus) junto con su hermana (Artemisa).

— Pero si ella todavía no… — dijo Shun cuando un rubor apareció en sus mejillas blancas

— Lo sé, pero el tiempo que Mei estuvo aquí se percató de las miradas llenas de pasión y un poco de lujuria de Seiya hacía Saori y viceversa.

— Oh, esto es grave, ella se moriría si sabe de esto, ya sabes, su parte "humana"

Decidieron decirle lo ocurrido a Saori junto con la advertencia, ella se lo tomo con la mayor calma y se le noto neutral

Ya pasó un año desde la muerte de… pues de ella, de tan solo mencionarlo la herida sangra nuevamente pensaba Shun.

La mansión estaba de fiesta, una boda mega sencilla se llevaba a cabo en sus adentros.

Era Hyoga, un rubio con ojos como un río y Flare, una damisela rubia con ojos azul cielo.

La ceremonia fue muy humilde, prácticamente se casaron por el civil y por la iglesia (Hyoga es cristiano) el mismo día, pues en esa temporada del año, no hay mucho que celebrar. Cuando terminó todo ellos se fueron a Asgard para poder celebrar sin incomodar a nadie.

Saori, una persona a la cual veías y te inspiraba seguridad y era una hermosa doncella, tras la muerte de Mei, se le notaba, gastada y un poco demacrada y la sonrisa que dibujaba su rostro fue remplazada por una que era muy triste.

Sus hermano de Shun, queriéndolo animar, lo invitó a jugar con Seiya (el cual aun sabiendo que con Saori ella por consideración a él no le hacía caso la seguía cotejando), Shiryu (el cual ahora tenía un bebe de 2 meses, con los ojos de su madre pero con las fracciones de la cara de él, el cual tenía como nombre Ryûnosuke, que significa "hijo de dragón") y él (Seguía soltero, era serio y su rutina era básicamente "2 días estoy y 3 me desaparezco sin dejar razón y salgó con una excusa")

Fueron al lugar donde entrenaban, el cual después de la muerte de Mei (no digo Harmonía porque la diosa no se murió) quedo intacto. Pues cada que Shun terminaba de entrenar (lo sabe porque intentaron hacer que el la olvidara con el ejercicio, solo lo intentaron 2 semanas) recordaba la bienvenida que le daba su amada.

Jugaron un juego de voleibol, pero Shun que era un gran receptor y bloqueador, no estaba al 100% en el juego.

Ikki vio que sus intentos eran en vano, así que decidió cancelar el partido y se subió a la alcoba con él.

— Shun, quería decírtelo el día de tu cumpleaños, pero como en estos días se te ve tristón, te daré esta sorpresa. – le estiro una carta que estaba en un sobre rojo, con un olor a rosas, no tenía remitente. Sacó del sobre una carta que estaba plasmada en una hoja rosa pastel escrita con letras que parecían escritas con un lapicero dorado.

_Querido Shun:_

_¡Feliz cumpleaños! Sé que Ikki (en mi opinión el más fuerte en sentimientos y físicamente) cumplirá mi voluntad y te la dará hasta entonces._

Shun levantó la vista viendo a su hermano, quien se avergonzó y le hizo un ademan que continuara

_Tal vez estés muy triste por mí pero, ¡Me encuentro genial! Ahora vivo con mi padre nuevamente, me cuenta aventuras que tuvo como caballero, y me encontré con una mujer genial, es tu madre: de cabellos color azul marino y unos ojos como los tuyos y una piel como la misma porcelana, como la que usa Shunrei (por cierto, salúdame a todos y coméntales que estoy pasándomela genial) Y también estoy con unos caballeros que utilizan las mismas armaduras que ustedes, dicen que son los caballeros dorados antes que ustedes y soy muy buena onda (en especial Camus, me gusta compartir con el lectura, comentamos libros, leemos las mismas novelas, me presta sus libro que quien sabe cómo los consigue y me los presta) y otras personas muy interesantes._

_No quiero tentarte a matarte. No, yo quiero que sepas, que hoy que es tu cumpleaños número 21, te enviaré el mejor regalo que pude imaginar. Espero que te agrade_

_Posdata: Te amo :3 (saque la idea de un título de un libro que me regaló Camus) Pero aun así te amo._

Él esperaba con muchas ansias que su cumpleaños llegara, se encontraba en un día 24 de abril, solo tenía que esperar hasta el 9 de septiembre, eran casi 5 meses…

_**Nota: **__espero que les haya gustado y quiero ver muchos comentarios :) saben que eso me inspira :)_


	20. Capítulo 20: El regalo

**Capítulo 20: El regalo.**

_**Nota:**__ Los personajes son de Masami Kurumada yo solo hice una historia con sus personajes. Yo quiero agradecer a las personas que me comentan y ¡espero que agreguen esta historia a sus favoritas y que las sigan! :)Bueno esta historia ya mero llega a su final. Espero que les agrade y muchas gracias. Bueno quiero recordarles que es un fic y que la historia no va a estar 100% bien, además yo estoy aprendiendo a redactar y quiero mejorar con la practica por eso escribo. Tal vez se me escapen detalles pero creo que para una chica de 14 que se ha centrado más en matemáticas esta aceptable :) Por su comprensión por mi redacción e información gracias!_

Un cálido y muy radiante sol estaba aquella mañana de septiembre. Todos los que estaban en la sala de estar tenían una muy amena conversación por la fecha de ese día

— ¡Ya Shun! ¡Si no nos dices que quieres, te vamos a terminar dando cualquier cosa! — dijo un poco molesto Seiya

— En serio, seguramente con lo que me de Mei, será más que suficiente. Se los aseguro — dijo sonriendo y cerrando los ojos, haciendo más tierno su rostro

— Pero no sabes que es… — dijo en un susurro Hyoga, que abrazaba a Flare

Toc Toc. Alguien tocaba a la puerta. Shun muy cortés va a abrirla y es… June y tiene en sus brazos una bella bebé, de piel morena, ojos azules, cabello rubio castaño. Era tan pequeña y adorable, tenía una sonrisa al ver a su "Tío" metafórico: sus ojos abiertos en su totalidad era la comprobación.

Detrás de ella entraba Jabu, con una pañalera llena de un buen de cosas para bebes. Aunque sonriente.

— ¿Puedo cargarla? — preguntó Shun

— Claro, espérame — June le dio en los brazos a la tierna niña, quien al verlo le extendió los brazos y sonreía.

— ¿Cómo se llama? — dijo Shun mientras le hacía cosquillas a la bebe

— Mika — dijo mientras sonreía — Mi de belleza y también por… Mei, Shun.

— Me alegra — dijo sin sentir ningún efecto, como si nada.

Pero tras la sola mención del nombre, Saori que tenía un aspecto gélido, muy demacrado y descuidado por completamente. Esa sonrisa en sus labios muy pocas veces se hacía presente, esa lacia y lila melena ya se reducía a unos pocos mechones mal cuidados, sus curvas fueron reemplazadas por marcas de sus huesos. Se veía fatal.

— Perdón, Diosa Athena, no era mi intención — se apresuró a disculparse June, la cual se veía hermosa sin su máscara.

— No te preocupes, estoy bien solo que… nunca me perdonare que la debió morir era yo y no ella. Lo lamento creo que deje mi luz de mi recamara prendida voy a apagarla — en ese momento salió corriendo y se perdió de la vista de todos.

— Yo quiero un hijo — dijo al viento Shun, cuando la bebé empezó a reír.

— Me parece excelente idea, hermano. Hoy en tu cumpleaños podemos ir a un bar y conocer…

— No me refería a eso, Ikki — dijo Shun al momento de lanzar una mirada asesina con sus frías palabras.

En esa casa cualquier comentario hacía su hermano o a Saori de que superaran la muerte de Mei era imperdonable. Ella siempre estaría allí y nada ni nadie jamás podría igualarla siquiera.

— Yo quería decir que me gustaría adoptar un o una bebe.

— Pues — dijo Seiya — podemos ir a ver a Miho, ella estará encantada de que tú seas el padre de tantos huérfanos que hay allí.

Salieron de la mansión, Shun dejo a la niña en los brazos de su madre y salieron. En el transcurso del viaje, un inevitable deseo de dormir se apoderó de Shun, el que cayó rendido.

_¿Dónde estoy? Este lugar es muy peculiar. Esta cama, esta puerta, esta vista…_

_Parece que estoy soñando que estoy en la cabaña de Mei. El aroma a rosas que emanaba de ella, ese aroma embriagante que provenía de ella sigue presente aquí._

_Creo que ya es tiempo de pararme del frío piso de madera. Pero… ¿Y mis prendas? Yo no tenía estas ropas. Las mías eran mi pantalón negro y mi camisa verde pero ahora tengo ropajes negros._

— _Hola, ¿cómo has estado, Andrómeda? _— _me pregunta un peliceleste, si no es que sé que está muerto juraría que es Afrodita. _— _Oh, ya veo. Al parecer tú crees que soy un espíritu pero no lo soy. Mira_

_Me da un fuerte pellizco, lo suficiente para que salte del dolor que me ocasionó. Entonces me doy cuenta que este no es un sueño, es una nueva realidad que me muestra Mei._

— _¿Cómo has estado?_— _ Me pregunta una mujer de piel blanca, ojos verdes y un dorado cabello. _— _¿Ikki se encuentra bien?_

_Ella seguramente es Esmeralda. Me dirige a un asiento en la mesa, justo en la cabecera._

— _¡Ya está el pastel! _— _grita una voz melodiosa_

_De la puerta entra una bella mujer, de pelo azul marino (igual al de Ikki), piel de porcelana y unos bellos ojos esmeraldas. Viene del brazo de un simpático señor, alto y con una silueta parecida a la de Shun, su pelo verde y unos ojos azules penetrantes._

— _Hijo, estas bien. Gracias a los dioses. Tu padre y yo nos hemos preguntado cómo esta nuestro hijo. ¿Te molesta si nos sentamos aquí a tu lado?_

— _No, siéntate…ma-ma-ma-mad-madre _— _contesto a esa mujer que toma lugar a mi derecha._

_Esa palabra jamás tuve que usarla como un sujeto. Es triste ver como todos allí llevan ropas blancas tan limpias y hermosas a la vez._

_De la nada entran los 11 caballeros dorados, y yo al ver que la mesa es solo para 6, me pregunto dónde se sentaran ellos._

_Para mi sorpresa, agarran sillas que de la nada salen, las colocan junto con la mesa y esta parece alargarse por arte de magia._

_En seguida entran mis compañeros de entrenamiento junto con mi maestro, Albiore._

_Mis padres, mis compañeros, los dorados, mi maestro solo falta…_

— _¡Felicidades, Amor! _— _entró la pieza faltante con un enorme pastel con la palabra "felicidades Shun"._

_Nos sentamos a comer. Yo solo me limito a escuchar anécdotas de los dorados, de mi maestro y compañeros pero ninguna palabra de los demás._

— _¿Cómo ha estado tu hermano? _— _preguntó mi padre_

— _Bien – respondo mientras juego con mi pedazo de gelatina_

— _Quiero que cuando regreses le digas que lamento haberme muerto y dejarte a ti y a él solos _— _dijo mi madre mientras dos lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos_

— _Yo también lo siento por haber evitado a toda costa ese… accidente _— _dijo mi padre cuando abrazó a mi madre._

— _Ni yo y mucho menos Ikki los culpamos por lo ocurrido. No tienen la culpa de lo ocurrido_

— _Todo es culpa de una niña muy mala que nos mató a sangre fría con una luz que de ella surgía_

— _Papá, si no te importa no quiero recordar nada. _— _"estoy demasiado feliz para recordar cosas tristes" pensé_

_Mei estaba al otro extremo de la mesa platicando con un caballero traidor de Athena, Maya. Se veía feliz, como niña pequeña y yo no quise interrumpir su felicidad._

_Se a cercó a mí y me dijo mi bella Mei_

— _¿Te gustaría saber cuál es tu regalo?_

— _Yo creí que este era mi regalo_— _respondo ingenuamente_

— _Pues cuando sepas cuál es tu regalo, veras que es muy especial y ayudará a todos en la mansión, sobre todo a Saori. En unos minutos partimos tu pastel. Es de vainilla como te gusta. _— _desaparece de mí lado y se desplaza a la cocina, dejándome una duda en la cabeza._

_Llegó la hora de partir el pastel. Cerré mis ojos pensando en mi deseo pero, ¿qué podía desear si mis seres que más extrañaba en la vida estaban conmigo? Después de tanta felicidad recuerdo que me falta algo que siempre he tenido. Mi familia completa._

_Aquí están los muertos pero, ¿y los vivos? ¿Esos con los que compartí buenas y malas experiencias? y entonces descifre lo que en verdad quería_

_Sople las velas y pensé "que un día todos estemos reunidos para siempre". Involuntariamente cerré mis ojos y al abrirlos…._

— Shun… Shun… despierta. Ya llegamos. — Seiya agita delicadamente al joven peliverde para despertarlo de la mejor cosa que le ha ocurrido en el último año

— ¿qué? — despertó alterado el caballero de Virgo tallándose los ojos, intentando volver a ver a todos sus seres queridos fallecidos.

— Miho ya está en la puerta. Dice que los niños están felices de verte.

Ambos entran al orfanato, muchos niños con miradas tiernas y sonrientes se pasean por el lugar. Miho se la pasa presentándole niños a Shun, el cual quería llevarse a todos pero no podía.

— Quiero tomar aire — dijo Shun, quien estaba agobiado de no tener una respuesta.

Caminaba sin sentido por la calle, pensando en que podía ser más perfecto que estar con todas esas personas que extrañaba con el corazón. Sin ver tropezó con una niña de unos 3 años.

— Discúlpeme, señor. Es que me encargó una mujer dejar esto a un tal… ¿Shun? — la niña de ojos verdes, cabellos negros y piel blanca. Examinaba con interés la carta, viendo muchas veces el nombre. — Shun Kido. ¿Usted lo conoce?

— Sí, soy yo. — dijo sin parpadear viendo igual la carta.

La abrió y un perfume a rosas volvía a salir de ese sobre

_Querido Shun:_

_Sé que te he prometido darte un regalo y aquí está. Esta bella niña, de ojos esmeraldas y cabello de obsidiana negra y una piel tan blanca y suave como las nubes. Es obvio pensar que tú estás muy confundido porque te vi hace poquito y no te mencioné nada pero yo quería que fuera una sorpresa. Yo estuve platicando con algunas diosas y dioses y por lo visto me han tomado un gran cariño y me permitieron mandar un ser humano que fuese como nuestra hija. Yo he decidido como "hacerla" dejándole tus bellos ojos de amor y mi cabellera para que tuviera algo mío. Cuídala como si fuera tu hija, ¡por qué lo es!_

_PD: Quiero que ella sepa todo entre tú y yo. De la fiesta que te organice no le comentes nada a nadie porque creerán que estás loco porque Seiya no vio que te alejaras de su vista._

_TE AMO_

_ATENTAMENTE:_

_Mei Sugita de Kido :)_

— Señor, ¿Ya me puedo ir? — dijo la niña mientras observaba a Shun con mucha curiosidad, porque Shun sin querer, inconscientemente sujeto del brazo a esa niña para que no se fuera.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Asami

— ¿Quiénes son tus padres?

— No lo sé, yo de hecho no recuerdo mucho de mi niñez, solo a mí mente viene una mujer muy hermosa de cabello negro, ojos del mismo color y piel blanca casi como su vestido. Creo que es mi mamá pero un día de repente aparecí en un orfanato. Yo fui rebelde y quise volver con ella pero fracase y me quede en la calle. No sé quiénes son las personas que me mandan comida y regalos como ropa pero son muy buenos, siempre como que brillan.

— ¿Te gustaría un helado?

— Claro, pero debo decirle a la persona que la entregue.

Marcharon hacía la esquina de la calle y no vieron a nadie.

— ¿Segura que aquí estaba?

— Sí, tal vez se desesperó y se fue. Era una mujer de pelo azul y verdes como los tuyos o los míos. Fue muy amable y me regaló esta paleta. No sé que tengo pero, normalmente confío mucho en las personas excepto en las que no me dan buena espina.

Shun caminó hasta la heladería más cercana, quería saber más de la niña. Deseaba confirmar que era ella la indicada.

— ¿Cuál es tu helado favorito? — preguntó Shun

— Bueno, depende

— ¿De qué?

— De que si es de agua o de leche

— bueno dime cuál de los dos

— De agua es de limón con chile y de leche es de queso con zarzamora. ¿Y el tuyo?

— Pues de agua es de limón y de leche es de vainilla

— ¿Qué van a querer? — preguntó el empleado con un gorro muy cómico en forma de barquillo

— Me da 2 de limón y uno de vainilla y otro de queso con zarzamora

El empleado se fue y ellos siguieron charlando

— ¿Y qué edad tienes?

— Pues en marzo cumplo 7

— ¿Estudias?

— Pues más o menos. En el orfanato nos enseñaron a leer pero como me escape, para aprender, robaba libro y de ellos aprendí a sumar, restar y multiplicar, también historia, geografía y ciencias.

Llegaron los helados y se concentraron en comer. Terminando Shun le contó todo a la niña, quien lo miraba con ojos de concentración y alegría y algo de nostalgia.

Pasó un buen rato hasta que empezó a hacerse el sol más radiante y comprendió que tenía que volver con Seiya.

— Vamos a ver a mis amigos. Tengo una pregunta y quisiera que me la contestaras antes de irnos. Después de todo lo que te dije, ¿quieres ser mi hija?

— ¿Me tomas el pelo? — Dijo ella sonriendo — claro que sí, papá — se abalanzo a sus brazos y descansó en ellos.

_¿Cómo tengo una niña de casi 7 si ella murió hace poco más de 1 año? Bueno, después de todo, dijo que sería una sorpresa muy grande. Vaya que los dioses con buenos cuando quieren. No importa que tenga 7 años, es hija de Mei y mía y eso basta. ¿Qué dirán mis hermanos cuando la vean?_

_**Nota: **__¿Qué les pareció? Sé que me tarde más de lo esperado pero como venían los exámenes tenía que hacer excelentes mis trabajos para exentarlos y lo logre. Espero mañana terminar otro y a lo mejor el gran final. Espero que comenten! Y los invito a leer mi nueva historia "la fan número 1"_


	21. Capítulo 21: La petición divina

**Capítulo 21: La petición divina.**

_**Nota:**__ Los personajes son de Masami Kurumada yo solo hice una historia con sus personajes. Yo quiero agradecer a las personas que me comentan y ¡espero que agreguen esta historia a sus favoritas y que las sigan! :)Bueno esta historia ya mero llega a su final. Espero que les agrade y muchas gracias._

Fue muy corto el camino de la heladería al orfanato de Miho.

Ella miraba a la niña, muy sorprendida por el parentesco enorme con él, le preguntó directamente que se parecían tanto y el solo sonreía y levantaba los hombros.

En el camino Shun y Asami susurraban y reían en su propio mundo, como dos niños pequeños.

_Tiene 7 años. Yo la conocí cuando tenía unos 14 años, después eso le sumamos la edad de la niña y obtenemos… ¡21! No, no puede ser. Mei es más astuta de lo que pensé. A lo mejor, la niña nació en la Tierra el día en que yo y Mei nos enamoramos y casi se podría decir que nació de nuestro amor. Si, tiene que ser eso porque, a estas alturas de mi vida y como la he llevado, todo es posible._

_Saori me recibe con un abrazo muy seco y casi automático, pero su expresión cambia totalmente al ver a Asami._

La niña abre sus ojitos y de su boquita rosa salen unas palabras

— Athena — murmura para sí.

— ¡Hola, yo soy Saori! — dice alegremente con una ternura y paz que desde hace mucho no tenía. Sus ojos desprenden una chispa de enorme alegría que desde hacía un año no tenía.

— los dioses han valorado tus esfuerzos, te esperan en el olimpo — la niña masculló estas palabras tan claras, pero por un momento parecía que tenía otra voz.

Saori quedo helada, una especie de frío glaciar la invadió, pero tuvo suficiente fuerza para ir a la sala con sus amigos.

— ¿qué tienes, Saori? — preguntó Seiya, el cual tomo por los hombros a su amada.

— Nada, solo que los dioses quieren verme— dijo mientras veía como Shun le mostraba la casa a la niña.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?— dijo el caballero de sagitario al momento que tomaba asiento a su lado.

— La niña me lo ha dicho— dijo al momento que su vista se concentraba en un florero, pero con la mirada perdida

— Esa niña a lo mejor quiso hacerte una broma, es muy pequeña y no sabe que decir — intento tranquilizarla, al momento que tomaba sus manos y las entrelazaba con las suyas.

Una mirada los atrapó, ella miró fijamente esos ojos almendra que la enloquecían, que miraba cada vez que estaba en riesgo y esos ojos cafés le devolvían la paz interna y le daban relativa calma

Esa mirada de fuego que le penetraba por los ojos, esas dos olivas por las que siempre luchaba, por las que estaba dispuesto a dar su vida con tal de que ellas siguieran teniendo alegría y ese brillo especial que se pintaba en ellas cada vez que sus ojos se cruzaban en su camino.

Un ardiente deseo empezó a hacerse presente, Saori sentía en sus adentros un fuego ardiente que amenazaba con consumir todo su ser, era tanto su deseo pero, una voz empezó a decirle que no.

Ella odiaba esa voz, eso que llamábamos conciencia no era la única voz interna que tenía. Era Athena— "Deja ese deseo, Saori. No me obligues a matar a ese caballero con mis, bueno, nuestras manos". Estas palabras tuvieron efectos inmediatamente porque la fuerte llama que había surgido se extinguió de inmediato. Seiya se acercaba cada vez más, era un juego muy peligroso pero la advertencia no dejaba que ella se dejara llevar por sus deseos.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Seiya al percatarse de la enorme tristeza que acababa de hacerse presente.

— Nada, creo que ya es hora de partir

— ¿A dónde?, no pensaras ir al Olimpo, la última vez intentaron matarte, tal vez sea una trampa.

— Tengo que ir, Athena lo desea.

Saori fue al jardín donde elevó su cosmo para que la enorme escalera blanca se hiciera presente. Seiya salió tras de ella, la tomo del brazo y de un gran habilidoso movimiento la besó. Sus labios al fin sellaron la enorme atracción y amor que tenían el uno al otro. Seiya puso sus manos en la cintura de ella. Saori empezó a poner sus brazos sobre el cuello del castaño y empezaron sus manos a viajar en su cuello cuando de pronto, sus manos empezaron a tomar vida propia y sus delicadas manos empezaron a apretar el cuello del joven.

Saori sintió que las advertencias no eran vanas y se apresuró a recorrer las escaleras para tener un nuevo encuentro con los dioses.

Seiya, en cambio, se quedó pensando en cómo por fin él había tenido contacto con esos suaves y carnosos labios que durante tanto tiempo había deseado. No le dio importancia a que esas manos casi lo estrangulan, pues estaba tan feliz de al fin tenerla entre sus brazos.

Shun y Asami llegaron corriendo porque desde una ventana vieron casi todo.

— ¡Seiya! No habrás dejado que fuera sola, ¿verdad? — dijo alarmado Shun

— Ella… tenía… que ir… Mi mamá… me lo dijo — dijo jadeando la niña

— Tranquilo, Shun. Ella va a estar bien. Si no, yo me encargaré de subir a cualquier costo.

— Yo… opino que… está muy bien… que se fuera…sola

— ¿Por qué, cariño?

— Porque… mamá le ha hecho…. Un favor a ella.

Mientras tanto, Saori corría por las escaleras hasta toparse con la gran puerta que una vez vio pero no tenía ningún candado, esto no le agradaba nada. Entró y vio a Mei con Zeus platicando.

— Es que, Zeus, ella no tiene ningún poder sobre ella misma, tiene que lidiar con tantas presiones y creo que ya ningún dios amenaza a la humanidad, así que yo pienso que ya es hora.

— ¿Hora de qué? Preguntó Saori haciendo una gran interrupción. Detrás de ella paso una mujer muy parecida a Mei, cuyos ojos eran rojos y esta tenía el collar negro que una vez le perteneció a Mei.

— Lamento llegar tarde — dijo al momento de entrar

— Oh, no te preocupes Harmonía, estábamos esperándote — dijo sonriente el viejo canoso

— Saori, pasa — – dijo dulcemente Mei

— ¿Qué vamos a tratar, Zeus?

— Pues veras querida Harmonía, tu cuerpo mortal (o como ella prefiere, Mei) quiere persuadirme que mi hija, Athena deje ese cuerpo.

— ¿Qué? — dijo Saori al momento que se a cercaba.

— ¿Y para que me llamas? Tengo mucho trabajo, últimamente desde que ya no estoy en mi cuerpo mortal, me ha sido muy difícil traer la paz porque Iris no me deja hacer mi trabajo.

— ¿Qué no entiendes? Creí que eras más inteligente. Yo pensé que era mejor que tú como diosa, convencieras a Athena dejar el cuerpo de Saori.

— ¡Quiero una explicación, y dejen de ignorarme! — Saori explotó contra todos

— ¿Esta es la mortal que quieres ayudar? Es gritona, mandona y berrinchuda. Yo lo he visto con mis propios ojos y no planeo ayudar a una persona que solo se encarga de dificultar mi trabajo

— Pues veras, Harmonía. Yo soy tu cuerpo mortal y se me hace increíble ver como yo sin ser una persona muy alabada sea mejor persona que todos ustedes.

— La verdad no me interesa para nada ir en su ayuda de ella

— Zeus, ¿ya sabes que Ares está volviendo a hacer de las suyas?

— No, no lo sabía

— Pues, verás. Como ya no ha podido llevar grandes potencias a luchas enormes, ha decidido atacar con los niños (junto con Iris) a crear odios, peleas y muchas otra cosas entre ellos

— No te atrevas a recordarme eso, mi padre aliado de mi enemiga, es horrible. Yo no he podido controlarlos. Son 2 contra 1.

— Terrible, pero ¿si tu padre tuviera a su enemiga mitológica a su lado?, ¿no crees que dejara a Iris sola y dejará que tú puedas hacer tu trabajo?

— Pues… creo que no es tan mala idea pero…

— Haber, Athena, despierta.

— Mande, padre — dijo Athena con gran fuerza

— ¿Quieres dejar ese cuerpo humano?

— No, todavía no cumplo con mi misión

— Pero, hija. Ares no quiso reencarnar esta vez, ya derrotaste a Hades y tú siempre has odiado ser una mortal con esos sentimientos, cambios físicos y demás.

— Mira, Athena. Yo soy diosa de la paz y necesito que controles a mi padre que últimamente ha hecho de las suyas y te aseguro que aquí es mejor. Es más, yo no quiero volver a la tierra porque solo tenía que lidiar con todos esos sentimientos tan triviales.

— Mmm... Tienes razón. Sé que siempre he deseado estar en la Tierra, mi protegida, pero esta humana ha hecho o ha intentado que caiga en los deseos mortales y no lo tolero. Si usted, padre, lo desea quiero dejar este cuerpo en paz y seguir virgen por siempre.

— Oh, Athena. Bueno, sentirán dolor por breves instantes pero después ya no.

Zeus lanzó un rayo, muy pequeño, y lo disparó en el pecho de Saori y esta quedo inconsciente por un rato. En ese momento, una muchacha de cabellera rubia y ondulada, con la armadura de Athena salió de su pecho. Era Athena que dejaba el cuerpo de Saori.

Saori reaccionó en seguida, pero despertó en el pasto de su mansión.

— Saori, ¿Qué pasa? — dijo desesperado Seiya

— Nada — dijo mientras se sentaba en el pasto.

— Athena, ¿estás bien?

— Papá, ¿qué no ves? Ya no es Athena, solo es Saori.

— ¿Qué? — dijeron al unísono los 2

— Como lo oyen, ella y…

— Yo se los explicaré. Bueno estaba…

Después de que ella explicara a detalle lo sucedido, entraron a la mansión donde la niña se sentó en el sillón y empezó a tararear una melodía

— Entonces… ¿tengo una oportunidad contigo?

— Asami, ven, vamos. Te voy a enseñar tu habitación. Antes era de tu mamá… — la voz de Shun se hacía más débil a medida que subía las escaleras hasta desaparecer.

— Bueno, Seiya. Sé que tú me has esperado todo este tiempo. Yo te rechazaba por miedo a que te pasara algo

— ¿Qué me podía pasar?— dijo en tono burlón

— No temía que te atacaran otras personas, temía que yo fuera la que te atacara. Como sabrás, Athena puede disponer de mi cuerpo cuando le plazca. Pues bueno, ella quería que ambas estuviéramos en completo celibato. Mi castidad fue lo prioritario para ella, por eso me hacía amenazas de que me obligaría a matarte para que yo te olvidara. Pero, todo cambio hoy — dijo mientras ella tomaba las manos del confundido castaño — gracias a Mei, al fin puedo estar contigo, no como tu diosa sino como tu mujer.

Era demasiada felicidad para los dos desde que Mei falleció. Por algún motivo, cuando Athena dejo el cuerpo de ella, su alma volvió. Su cabello volvió a su antigua gloria, sus labios junto con su piel se hidrataron y volvió a ser tan suave como la seda.

— Entonces, todo este tiempo me rechazabas porque me amabas. Bueno, ahora Athena no está así que…

La besó tan repentinamente que sus verdes ojos olivas de ella parecía que iban a saltar de su lugar, pero después de comprender que pasaba los cerró y cooperó en ese beso desesperado. Tanto tiempo sin que sus bocas se unieran tan apasionadamente, sin que ninguno de los dos tuvieran ninguna preocupación, cuando el único universo que sentían era el del otro, cundo sus corazones se volvían uno.

Se separaron para respirar, para meditar lo ocurrido, para volver a unirse en un beso, pero esta vez uno tierno, uno más delicado. En este beso Saori pudo oír sus pensamiento eso, al fin juntos y pensar que tuvieron que pasar tantas cosas para que estuvieras de una buena vez con el. Saori sintió alivio al no escuchar la "otra" voz interna que le "prohibía" su felicidad.

— Saori, sé que tal vez piensas que es muy arriesgado lo que te voy a proponer pero…

— Acepto — dijo mientras lo besaba — sí, quiero ser tu esposa. Sé que será un poco raro por el apellido "Kido" pero al fin de cuentas a mi él me encontró y yo no soy su hija biológica

— La verdad a mí nunca me ha importado lo que piensen los demás y lo sabes, así que… ¿en que estábamos?

Continuaron tan acaramelados como dos adolescentes, viendo películas de amor, preparando palomitas y comiendo chocolates acurrucados en una manta azul.

Shun y Asami lograron salir por la puerta de atrás para no interrumpir ese momento que era el más esperado por los 5 caballeros de bronce y Saori.

* * *

— ¿Cómo me veo? — preguntó Saori mientras se acomodaba su vestido

— Mmm… pues ¡como princesa! — contestó Asami que era, junto con June las únicas ahí

— Es que me siento muy mal por Miho

— ¿Por qué? — dijo June mientras arreglaba el cabello de Saori

— Pues, es que… ella hizo mi vestido y pues ella siempre amo a Seiya y se me hace muy mala onda, ¿entiendes?

— Bueno, yo sé cómo se ha de sentir, pero con el tiempo y un buen hombre (como mi Jabu) lo superara. Oye, hablando de Jabu, voy a ir a ver a mi Mika porque con él nunca se sabe – se marchó como un relámpago dejando a solas a Saori y a la niña

— Que Bonito molote

— Gracias, se lo vi puesto a la esposa de Víctor y pues lo imite.

Saori lucia resplandeciente. Su largo cabello estaba recogido con el nudo clásico de las bailarinas de ballet. Sus labios no tenían ese labial lila, era rojo carmín, sus pestañas eran más largas y gruesas y sus parpados tenían una sombra.

Camino con un ramo de flores por esa alfombra que estaba en la entrada. Hay hicieron una especie de portal con muchas flores. De bajo estaba Seiya con un traje blanco y el sacerdote, que los uniría para siempre.

Termino la ceremonia y todos se fueron a un elegante salón, donde una vez fue el lugar de entrenamiento de ellos.

Todos los dorados y Marín estaban hay. Ninguno tenía sus armaduras y se mostraban menos formales con Saori porque ella les contó como su diosa se "salía" de su cuerpo.

La noche estuvo genial. Todos brindaron por la pareja y hubo un gracioso que dijo "por los amantes trágicos de Japón" algo que siempre fue cierto pues siempre estaban en constante peligro.

Bailaron un bello Vals y cuando la 1 de la madrugada les cayó encima partieron el pastel.

Shun ese día tuvo que irse con Shunrei y Shiryu con su hija a dar un paseo por China, porque esa noche era la luna de miel de su amigo y de su ex diosa.

* * *

Pasaron los días, dándole paso a los meses y estos en un parpadeo se hicieron años.

Shun vio como el fruto de su amor con Mei, Asami, terminaba su universidad y se casaba con un empresario que era socio de la Fundación Kido. Su pequeña se convirtió en una madre muy hermosa y valiente (porque como hija, sobrina y demás de caballeros de Athena no se iba a quedar sin saber lucha. De hecho ella tenía en su poder la armadura de lira y la tocaba igual o mejor que su antecesor, Orfeo). Tuvo una hija que llamó Esmeralda a petición de su tío, pues tenía los ojos verdes y el cabello rubio.

Shunrei y Shiryu vieron como su pequeño Ryûnosuke se convirtió en todo un hombre, se casó con Mika. Jabu y June estaban contentos por la unión porque sabían que él era un buen chico y la haría muy feliz. Este amor tuvo su fruto y se llamó Takara.

Hyoga y Flare por unos problemas de fertilidad no pudieron tener hijos propios pero eso no los desanimo, pues pusieron un lindo orfanato el cual llamaron "Paz y armonía"

Seiya y Saori tuvieron una niña que tenía los ojos avellana y el pelo lila, la piel blanca y un espíritu de lucha digno de su padre. Ella se dedicó a administrar las empresas de su madre y se casó con el joven más bueno que encontró y de este amor tuvieron un hijo el cual nombraron Seiya como su padre.

Ikki no encontró a nadie que lo valorara, pero él no se sentía para nada mal, de hecho amaba la idea de cuidar sin barreras a su familia que cada vez se hacía más grande, en especial a la pequeña Esmeralda

_Ver pasar las estaciones por mi ventana, en la cabaña que ella y yo veíamos como nuestro hogar. Ahora estoy tan anciano que no recuerdo cuando fue mi último cumpleaños. Mi hija es buena y me visita de vez en cuando, pero yo ya no puedo luchar. He vivido tanto, la muerte jamás me ha espantado. Primero ver morir a mis compañeros, saber de la muerte de mi maestro, mirar como pierdo al amor de mi vida, ver como el tiempo se llevó a mi hermano. _

_El tiempo siempre es cruel. Ver como las hermosas rosas rojas ya no está. En ese prado en el que Mei solía correr y disfrutar con tanto amor ya no existe. _

_Mientras que yo, que una vez corría sin cesar, no soy más útil que una piedra. Inerte, inmóvil, inactivo y creo que lo peor de todo, sin ganas de vivir._

_Los años me acaban poco a poco, mi hija me mantiene vivo porque es un capricho suyo, debería ser menos egoísta y dejar que vaya a ese hermoso lugar que una vez me enseño su madre, ese pequeño paraíso donde se ven tan felices las personas que una vez conocí y marcaron mi vida para siempre. Ese lugar que todos llaman Cielo._

_**Nota: **__Gracias por seguir la historia y creo que es conveniente explicar que un molote es como el que las bailarinas de ballet usan y si ni así entienden busquen como "molote peinado" y aparece :)_


	22. Capítulo 22: La felicidad eterna

**Capítulo 22: La felicidad eterna**

_**Nota: **__Gracias sinceramente por seguir la historia y como yo fio que esperan el desenlace continuaremos._

— Nos vemos, papá. Cuídate y tomate tu medicamento - una mujer de ojos verdes con una gran trenza negra se despide del anciano que esta postrado en una cama con sábanas de seda blanca. Este anciano que alguna vez corrió, sonrió y lloró. Ahora de ser un hombre de 21 años, alegre, carismático, activo paso a ser solo una carga para su hija

— No te vayas — le contesta con una voz apenas audible

— Me tengo que ir. Tengo una reunión muy importante. — dice al momento que le da un beso en la frete — Te amo.

Con estas palabras se despide.

— ¡Esmeralda! — grita cerca de donde antes estaban esas bellas rosas multicolor.

— ¡Mamá! — Dice una pequeña de 13, cuyos ojos son idénticos a los de su madre — encontré una rosa. Pero esta tiene algo diferente – dice al ver la cara de su madre — esta es negra.

— Vámonos. Despídete de tu abuelo.

Se fueron tras que la pequeña le diera un beso y salieran. Con esto se quedó Shun solo.

En este momento sentía soledad absoluta. Nadie está con él.

_Esta soledad que ciento dentro de mí están creciendo. Ya no sé quién soy._

_Antes tenía claro que mi objetivo de mi existencia era por mi Athena, luego era por Mei, después mi querida hija y ahora, ¿Para quién vivo?_

_Esta cama es muy cómoda, es un constante recordatorio que ya no sirvo ni para caminar._

_En esta soledad absoluta solo me queda esperar, pero ¿Qué espero? ¿La inevitable muerte? Creo que en estos momentos es lo que me alegraría._

_Antes mi soledad venía con el constante deseo de vivir para mi hermano es la isla pero ahora, todo cambio. La misma vida en la que perdí a Mei, en esa misma perdí a mi mano derecha, mi apoyo, mi gran héroe, mi hermano._

_Sé que mi egoísmo de quererlo ver aquí es muy absurdo pues yo mismo quiero ir alcanzarlo. Sé que en este momento seguro esta con Esmeralda, esta tan feliz y yo aquí, inerte, sin movimiento._

_Creo que el sol se pone, ya no puedo ni ver hacia el atardecer sin recordar el primer día que pase con ella._

_Me levantare e iré. No recuerdo que caminar fuera tan agotador. Antes ni siquiera correr kilómetros me cansaban. La puerta rechina, he descuidado mucho mi casa desde que ya no puedo moverme. Pero, que digo, ¡si me puedo mover! Talvez me cuesta más pero siempre me tratan de inútil. _

_Me tiro en el pasto verde, que un día pise con ella. Creo que es hora de mis medicamentos pero, son tantos los recuerdos y me pesa la nostalgia que creo que no los tomare hoy._

_Un sueño profundo me gana, creo que me pierdo, creo que…_

_Despierto, alguien me sacude._

— _Shun _— _de dice una silueta de cabellos negros_

— _Asami. _— _ respondo crédulamente_

_Una risa tan bella me hace ver que caí en un error_

— _Soy yo, Mei._

_Mi vista se recupera y un hombre alto, cabellos verdes y piel morena me abraza y me dice_

— _Hijo, hace años que quería verte. Una mujer de ojos aceituna, cálidos y piel de porcelana me abraza y se inca a mis pies._

_La última vez tenía ropajes negros pero hoy los tengo color perla. Sé que significa… estoy muerto. Nadie me dice nada .No localizo a Mei. Creo que se me escapo._

_Voy al campo de rosas y esta hay. Me siento a su lado y me dice_

— _No pensé que tu muerte me hiciera tan feliz_

— _A mí también me hace feliz mi muerte _— _digo con una risa circunstancial._

— _A partir de ahora solo habrá felicidad. Aquí no hay tuyo y mío, solo hay nuestro._

— _¿Ya jamás volveré a vivir?_

— _No como Shun Kido, pero tal vez si_

— _¿Y estarás conmigo?_

_Me mira a los ojos, me toma las manos y me dice_— _ ninguna cosa en todo el universo y dimensiones me alejaran de ti de nuevo._— _me besa y su cabeza se apoya de mis piernas._

_A lo lejos veo a mi hermano jugueteando con Esmeralda en un campo de bellas flores rosas. Se corretean, se abrazan, se besan pero lo que más se ve es que se aman._

_Solo me queda esperar, porque sé que una nueva aventura empieza_

* * *

Una muchacha de ojos verdes y cabellera dorada junto con varios jóvenes de su edad, hijos de caballeros honrados han hecho un proyecto, donde huérfanos que no tengan nada que perder y quieran ser guerreros de Athena, damiselas que quieran ser amazonas y por supuesto encontrar a la nueva reencarnación de Athena. Han citado a toda la prensa mundial (pues como se vio en el torneo galáctico estaban muy interesados) para dar a conocer sus intenciones.

— Desde que mi padre nos dejó, hace 10 años no fue mi única perdida. Mis queridos tíos Shiryu y Shunrei, Hyoga y Flare y como dejar atrás a Seiya y Saori y por desgracia toda la élite dorada también falleció y estos salvaron la vida de tantas personas que se merecían una mejor vida.

» Por eso, junto con mis primos y sobrinos hemos hecho un proyecto que iniciará en Japón pero se esparcirá por el mundo. Buscaremos personas de encontrar su cosmo interno y junto con Marín haremos de nuevo nuestra gran familia de cab… bueno eso es todo.«

Una multitud aplaudió, como si entendieran lo que dijo. Como bien dijo Shun. La aventura comienza…

_**Nota: **__queridos lectores aquí finaliza esta historia que empecé desde diciembre y espero que su valioso tiempo se haya invertido bien al leer mi historia. Me gustaría que comentaran si les gusto y también su capítulo favorito y el que menos les agrado y porque. Gracias por su atención :')Bueno ahora los invito a leer mis demás fics e intentaré empezar con la que deje pendiente. Comenten y les vuelvo a agradecer si siguieron mi historia :) :) :) :) : D :D_


End file.
